Who Else?
by SamEvans17
Summary: "You won't be happy until you are with the real deal, not just some cheap imitation" Tina wasn't usually this mean to anyone so she must really hate Kitty. "Sam you can live your life how you want but you need to learn who you really love, and you and I both know it isn't Kitty" "It's because she is just like Quinn"
1. Learn Who You Love

**Warning:This story contains some season 4 spoilers**

**Sam's P.O.V**

I walked, no strided down the hallway proud. I was now a Senior at Mckinley, Captain and Quarterback of the Football team, Co-captain of the Glee Club along with Tina, and I had a new girlfriend, Kitty.

Kitty is a Cheerio and I know she wants to be head cheerleader, it's all she seems to talk about. She is kind I guess, it's more like she is when it suits her best. I had gotten a visit from Santana a couple of days ago telling me that I need to dump Kitty because Kitty had tried to get Brittany kicked off the Cheerioes. I had just told Santana to buzz off because Kitty's nice enough to me, and cause Santana has been known to lie more than once.

I walked up to Kitty's locker and waited behind the door for her to close it. I realised that Kitty's locker used to be Quinns, but I quickly pused that thought out of my mind when I came face to face with Kitty.

"Hi Sam, didn't expect to see you atleast not until first break" smiled Kitty. I slung my arm around her sholder

"Well I wanted to surprise you" I smiled back.

As we walked down the hallway I said hi to Artie and Brittany, which seemed to make Kitty a little uneasy. I also said hi to Tina but she only gave me a half-smile which dissapeared as quickly as it had come. Tina had never really approved of Kitty, claiming she was just using me to get to the top.

We arrived at Kitty's classroom and w said goodbye and she kissed me on the cheek. Kitty turned towards the classroom then surprisingly turned and kissed me full on the lips.

"Bye" she quickly stated as she walked into her English class. I looked into the room to see the boy sitting behind Kitty giving me the evils, '_jealous much'_ I thought. He was the boy who had just joined Glee Club yesterday, I think his name is Ryder or something like that. i quickly waved to Kitty then left for my own class.

History is the most boring subject in the world, I don't even remember why I took it. When the teacher turned towards the board to write something, I decided it was the perfect time to try for a nap. After only a couple of minutes I was being tapped on the sholder _'Oh crap'_ I thought _'She caught me'_ I quickly looked up, relieved to see that it was only Tina.

"Sam we need to talk, she has just given us a group activity so talking won't seem out of place" said Tina and I nodded.

"What's the activity?" I asked

"Continuation from yesterdays work, but that's not important"

"But I didn't do my work yesterday" I replied. She slid her book towards me

"Copy mine" she whispered. Obviously what she wanted to tell me must have been important baecause Tina wasn't one for cheating or anything like it.

"Sam it's about Kitty" she started and I sighed

"Then I don't want to hear it, she is my girlfiend and that's that" I gestured with my hands to really prove my point.

"But I just need to know what it is that makes you like her, because I have my theories".

I sighed again "I just do okay". To be honest I wasn't sure what attracted me to Kitty, I just knew that I liked her when I saw her.

"Well then do you want to hear my theories?" asked Tina

"FIne, you tell me why I like my girlfriend"

"It's because she is just like Quinn". That both shocked and confused me, Quinn and Kitty are nothing alike.

"How?" I asked kind of angy now and I didn't really know why.

"The way she walks, the way she talks, stands, pouts, and she's even a Cheerio just like when you first met Quinn".

Thank-god the bell went cause I needed to get away from Tina, unfortuantely she folowed me.

"Even her eyes" she continued. I stopped and Tina walked straight into me. I quickly turned to face her and responded just as quickly without thinking

"Their eyes are nothing alike, Quinn's are much prettier". Tina sighs then smiles

"And you see right there, I just proved my point" and with that she walked off.

The next day went much the same until after I had dropped Kitty off at her English. I was confronted by Tina again.

"What do you want now" I sounded just a little bit to angry.

"Geez can't I just walk with you?" she answered

"I'm sorry" I apologized "It's just that I thought ... "

"Have you talked to Quinn yet?" she interupted

"You'd do that, and no I'm not even going to. I'm with Kitty and I'm perfectly happy"

"You won't be happy until you are with the real deal, not just some cheap imitation" Tina wasn't usually this mean to anyone so she must really hate Kitty.

"Please don't insult Kitty" I said softly and half-heartedly. Tina could obviously tell she was breaking me cause she smiled.

"Sam you can live your life how you want but you need to learn who you really love, and you and I both know it isn't Kitty"

Tina left me standing her completely confused and utterly lost. I really liked Kitty but obviouly not enough for what I was going to do next.


	2. Your Depressed

**Quinn's P.O.V:**

"You're depressed" stated Santana through the computer. I pouted

"No I'm not". But when I think about it, it does explain a few things

"Okay maybe I am, I just miss everybody, the classes are way harder and I haven't made any friends"

"Well that sounds reason enough" smiled Santana.

Santana still looked really happy, she was obviously enjoying college life. But as for me not so much. My Drama teacher fully hates me, just for correcting her that one time I guess it's kinda similar to what I've been hearing about Rachel. And all the other students in my class were just plain mean; some of them were actually meaner than Santana. I think the reason they don't like me might be that they're all pretty much from the big rich places when I'm just from little Lima Ohio. I missed home so much, my mum, my friends and even McKinley High. The only thing that got me through the horrid days was Santana's pep talks via Skype. We talked every night just about daily life and anything we felt like, it was nice.

"So how's Britt, have you been to see her?" I asked, Santana sighed

"No I haven't, not even when I was in Lima ... last ... week. But I talked to her this morning; she told me how much she missed me and about Britney week, which cheered her up a little bit." I could tell she was missing Brittany. That's why long distance relationships are so hard and why I'll never even attempt one.

"So have you met any cute boys?" continued Santana.

"Like I said before I've made no new friends, and no one's being nice, I'm trying my best to be nice but they're not returning the favour". I was completely venting to Santana since I decided it was better to have no secrets with the one person who had stayed in contact with me. I try texting, emailing and skyping the others but they never reply. Even Rachel who promised to keep in touch doesn't reply this is why I feel so lonely and upset; this is why I'm depressed.

"Have you talked to any of the others?" I asked. Santana nodded

"Umm yeah, Mercedes, Sugar, Tina, Sam, Finn and even Rachel for those few dreadful minutes" she replied.

"Well how come none of them talk to me?"

"You're in a slightly different time zone that could make it difficult Sweetie". She called me Sweetie she must be tired.

"But they don't even reply to texts or emails"

"Well I don't know about that, but you have me. I will tell Britt to Skype you, would that be better?"

"Maybe a little" I looked down "I best be letting you go I can tell you're tired, so bye for now"

"Q, I can't do much for you but I'm sure tomorrow will be better. I have cheerleading al afternoon tomorrow so I won't be able to talk to okay, bye." And with that she was gone and I was left to my lonely college existence, I didn't even have a roommate. But it's okay I mean who would want to be friends with stupid old Quinn Fabray.

I walked over to my desk and decided that since I had done all my homework that perhaps I should work on my drawing skills.

By 2:00 in the morning I had a picture of everyone in the glee club from last year at the park. I had been working on the drawing for at least 5 and a half hours. I was really proud of my drawing; in fact I loved it everyone looked like who they were supposed to be. In this happy mood I decided to sleep.

I woke up late

"Why did I stay up, stupid, stupid" I said to myself and hit my head. "Its 9:07 and class starts at 10 past, and it is on the other side, and the teacher will hate me even more, and to top all that off I'm talking to myself"

"Well I'm here so you don't seem so crazy". I screamed and turned around.

"No need to panic, I stopped your alarm clock just cause you looked so peaceful"

"How did you get in here I swear the door was locked" I sighed "But it is good to see a familiar face, to see you Sam". I walked up and gave him a big hug that lasted longer than it should have; it was awkward and followed by silence.

"So ..." he started

"So ..." I replied

"What happened to your hair?" asked Sam

"Oh" I grabbed my hair "They're extensions"

"They're purple"

"Well yeah I thought they would make me seem cooler"

"Why would you need to be cooler, you are like one of the coolest people I know" he smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back, I looked down

"Well no one here likes me". My frown was instantly back. I could tell Sam was looking at me, probably more like staring, but what was he doing here.

"Sam what are you doing here?"

He smiled "Well Santana and Tina, Santana threatened my life and Tina spammed my Facebook page with _'go visit Quinn now'_, I now realise why Santana wanted me to come, because you seem depressed"

"And what about Tina, why did she want you to come?"

"I'd rather not say" He looked down "But I'm here for you so you can tell me what's wrong". I immediately started to talk

"I hate it here I thought it would be great but it's not" I completely broke and began bawling my eyes out, falling onto the ground. Sam sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I continued sobbing uncontrollably and he rubbed my back comforting me.


	3. This Is The Place From Your Picture

Sam's P.O.V

The next day I drove home, well back to Ohio.

I had spent the whole previous day and night with Quinn. Although at first I had to convince her that it was Saturday, she had thought it was Friday.

This morning after she had stopped crying and the day of the week problem she went and had a shower. While she was in the shower I looked around her room, and on her desk I spotted an amazing drawing. It was so detailed and it was, it was just completely awesome. I realized that Quinn must have drawn it cause it was a picture of the glee club, I could tell because of the boy with the Mohawk who was throwing rocks at the birds. I really looked at the picture, studying it, trying to work out who was who, not that it was hard cause the picture was just that good.

I spotted Sugar walking on a fence holding Rory's hand for balance. Brittany was swinging on a branch, and Mike and Tina were sitting on a blanket together. Santana was pointing and laughing at Finn who had slipped into the lake, while Rachel just stood there watching. Kurt and Blaine were walking through a rose garden with Mercedes close behind. Joe was pushing Artie across the bridge. And as for me, well I was running across the grass, holding none other than Quinn's hand and I was pointing at what appeared to be an ice-cream cart.

"What are you looking at?" asked Quinn

I turned to look at her, she had her hair in a towel and it looked funny and I was trying really hard not to laugh.

"This amazing picture" I turned to look back at it "you're really good, I never realized you were so talented"

"Well I never let anyone know"

"That's too bad".

"Before I joined Cheerioes all I was interested in was the arts, particularly drawing and dance".

"How long did this take you?' I was still taking in the amazingness of this picture.

"5 maybe 6 hours". I turned quickly to look at her

"Wow you're devoted, I would of given up after 10 minutes. Although I'm sure I've perfected the stickman". She laughed, good a step further from crying. I hated seeing anyone cry, although this was the first time I'd ever seen Quinn cry or be that emotional at all. I guess it is because she is so closed emotionally, but I'm pretty sure that was good for her.

"So is there anything you want to do today Sam?'

I nodded than shook my head "Yes, I mean no, no I mean whatever you want" I smiled.

"Yeah that's helpful, I guess I can show you around campus, then we can get something to eat".

"Yep sounds good".

"So there's the business department, and that's the library" Quinn was pointing everything out to me, this place was huge

"Did you ever get lost?" I asked

"Well I came a couple of days early so that I could suss everything out".

"Smart, so do you know where the bathroom is". She rolled her eyes

"This way, the boys should be somewhere near the girls, and there it is" she gestured up some small steps which I then practically ran up.

As I ran up the steps I heard Quinn say something like "Over egger much"

I came out of the bathroom to see Quinn having a glare off with some girl across the courtyard

"You ready to go", she turned to face me

"Yeah just waiting on you, lets go to the park down the street"

"Is there somewhere we can eat there?" I was really beginning to get hungry

"Yep". She grabbed my hand, and I was sure there was electricity. Us holding hands was much like the picture except she was leading.

One we were in the park we quickly found a hotdog vender, and although hotdogs are bad for you I still love them so I'll have to work it off later. I being the gentleman that I am paid for lunch. We went to go sit on one of the benches overlooking the lake. I turned to look behind me at the massive tree we had passed, then noticed a rose garden and the short wall surrounding it, and I realized

"This is the place from your picture"

Quinn finished what she was chewing and swallowed "Yeah it is, it's just so pretty here, so I had to draw it". I nodded and took a bite of my hotdog

"Yeah and better for you"

"How?"

"What they cook it in". I nodded and took another bite.

"So after this we should take pictures in the giant tree so that I can draw them". I turned to look at her with my mouth full of hotdog

"But..." I started

"Don't talk with your mouth full, i want to take pictures because it's easier to draw from what you can see rather than from your imagination. I took a picture of this scene and found pictures of everyone to draw from"

"Oh" was all I said. I was worried cause I didn't have a very good track record with trees, they hate me and I'm not to fond of them.

I finished my hotdog and turned looking for a bin. When I couldn't find one I stuffed the rubbish into my pocket and jumped up, I was determined to get this over with as quickly as possible

"To the tree"

"Hold on I'm not finished yet, my mouth is only half the size of yours". I laughed, hoping I didn't sound to nervous

"Taking pages out of Santana's book are you". She nodded and stuffed the last of her hotdog into her mouth.

"What's that about not having a big mouth" I questioned.

She covered her mouth with both her hands, obviously trying not to laugh, or that if she did laugh to prevent the food from falling out. She then attempted to kick me, I say attempted because her dress stopped her halfway. So I decided to laugh and she decided to chase me so I ran. And I happened to run right into the tree.

That was strike one.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, the next one will be up as soon as I'm able :D


	4. Well I'm a Girl I'm allowed to Cry!

**A/N:** I'm sorry if this was a long time coming but school started back and it's just hard to find computer time. Anyway here's a longer chapter because of the wait and the mistakes in Sam's note are fully intentional.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

How could Sam leave me with just a note saying

Thank-you Quinn 4 the amzaing time

I had to laeve early to go home

Bye

Yours truli, Sam

I had to admit the note was sweet, but he could have at least said goodbye to my face especially after what we did last night.

When Sam and I were at the park this afternoon we had fun, just like when we were together. After Sam had taken a few pictures of me in the tree on both of our phones, he tried to climb the tree so that we could sit together. But as I had quickly discovered Sam and trees do not get along. I slid down to this reasonably flat ledge in the tree and offered Sam my hand. He reluctantly took it, he obviously wasn't happy about the fact that I, a very girly girl could climb trees and he couldn't. After struggling he was up and I was red in the face, pulling someone into a tree was hard work.

"Your face is red" Sam was stating the obvious.

"I know, you're not the lightest person and I'm certainly not the strongest" I had replied.

Sam took a hold of my hand and lightly pulled it so that I would sit next to him on the ledge, I did.

"So how is everything back home?" I asked.

"Fine" he quickly answered "My family's is good too I spoke to them yesterday" he added.

"That's good" I looked down at my hands "How come you never replied to any of my messages or emails, or skyped me?" Sam turned to look at me.

"Well Finn and Burt hog the computer, so that rules out skyping and emails. And I have no credit and don't have any money to get any".

"Oh well at least you have a legit reason, no one bothers with me, but they'll talk to everyone else". I looked back up at him and he was staring at something in the tree that I couldn't see "But how did Santana talk to you, she listed you in the people she's been in contact with"

"Well she came to McKinley a couple of weeks ago" he stood up "Maybe that's what she is talking about". I leaned in towards Sam to try and see what he was looking at when I felt something brush my arm, so I absentmindedly swiped at it. And it stung me. I screamed when I turned and saw for the first time several bee's floating around. My arm stung like crazy.

"Q, are you alright" He bent down and put his hand on my back. I could feel tears forming and I didn't want them to fall, I wasn't going to let Sam see me cry again.

"What's the matter?" he asked. I felt something around my arm and stupidly swiped at it again. I got stung again, and again, and again. I wasn't a bee it was a wasp so I screamed again and tried to jump out of the tree.

"Sam make it stop" I yelled as the tears started falling and the wasp kept stinging. I was on the ground and Sam quickly followed.

"Get it, owww" I screeched. Sam finally realized the wasp was there and squashed it with his shoe.

I got up and took off running, I was holding my arm because it hurt like crazy. I could hear Sam running after me.

"Quinn wait up". But I kept running, I had to get as far away from that tree as possible.

I only stopped when Sam caught up to me, grabbing my good arm so that I would stop. I slumped to the ground and Sam stepped around me and squatted next to me on my left side to examine my arm.

"Oww, Sam don't touch them they hurt like really badly". He looked at me with an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Come on Q it's not that bad". I scowled at him and he continued "When I got attacked by a wasp I didn't cry, and I've been attacked by wasps several times." I looked at him questioningly.

"Well it's just what happens when you're a boy with a baseball bat who's bored."

I almost smiled but my scowl decided that it wanted to stay "Well I'm a girl, I'm aloud to cry" I fold my arms, but quickly unfold them when my left one protests with pain.

Sam sighed "We better get you home then, come on. I didn't want to get up but Sam made me.

"I don't want to walk everything hurts."

"Well then you a few options, over my shoulder, on my back or princess style. If you don't make your decision I will be choosing the one I know you won't like".

Over his shoulder would be kind of embarrassing but so would princess style, and I'm not sure my arms will let me hold on.

"I guess I'll go with the piggy back option" I stood up straight "But if I fall off it's on you." I put my hands on my hips and Sam turned and bent down lower so that I could get on.

"Please hurry Sam, I really want the stinging to stop.

We were back at my place within 10 minutes. And I was plastered up and covered in special cream within the next 20 minutes.

My arm had looked terrible, it was red and blotchy. Sam was worried that I might be allergic, but I'm not so it was okay. I didn't have enough band-aids but luckily Sam had a box in his bag. Unfortunately they were either fluro or Batman.

Sam place a band-aid loaded with the cream on my jaw.

"If that was a Batman one I'll kill you" I threatened

"But you didn't care about the one on your shoulder, or the bright blue on your chin, or the bright pink one on your neck"

"What happened to my clear ones?"

"Well eight of them are on your leg and the last two are on your arm, I had to put two orange ones on your other leg too. You look like a Batman infected rainbow"

"Nice" I say sarcastically "How many are on my bad arm?" He quickly counted.

"18, you know we really should have used one of those big bandage things"

"Ya think"

"So are you feeling better now?" asked Sam, he looked very caring and concerned but I couldn't figure out how he looked like that but was still smiling, maybe the stings were getting to me.

"Not really" I answered.

"Oh well maybe we could play a game to get your mind off things"

"Good idea, I have Cluedo, Monopoly and the Game of Life" I quickly stood up.

"Well I meant like a computer or video game, but whatever" he paused "Not Monopoly, the numbers confuse me and I hate Cluedo cause I'm no good at it."

"So we're playing the Game of Life?" I asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah it'll be good. I can go to college and not even have to study or be smart". He sounded so excited.

I went to go get the game off the shelf in my cupboard where I keep towels and toiletries and things like that. The games were on the top shelf, that I now realized I can't reach. When I put the games in there I had been wearing heels, like really high ones so now I can't reach and I don't in this moment trust myself on a chair.

"Sam, come reach this for me, now!" I yelled. He came running. He only had to stretch slightly, but this slightly was enough to lift the bottom of his shirt up to see the band of his underwear, Superman, naturally. I smiled

"What?" he asked as he turned towards me passing me the game. I just shook my head.

We sat on the floor of the lounge area and Sam opened the box. We set up the game and I of course was the purple car while Sam was the green.

"Wow you seem to have all the parts, we can't play ours at home cause we only have 3 cars, no university and one retirement home, not to mention the lack of pink pieces" said Sam.

"How could you lose so many pieces?" I asked.

"When Stacey doesn't win she throws tantrums and pieces, she also plays shops with the money so most of that is gone too."

Sam and I played three rounds and he won two of them, I had won the third game and by then we had both had enough.

"Alright then," Sam said as we packed up the game "Do you have internet?"

I nodded "Of course"

"Then we'll play a computer game." I rolled my eyes and Sam went to put the game away. I pulled a second chair up to my desk and packed up my drawing supplies.

"Where's the bathroom Q?"

"The door next to the cupboard." I brought my laptop over to my desk and then sat waiting for Sam.

"What are we going to play" I ask.

"Fire Boy and Water Girl" he answered.


	5. You're Taking Me to The Party

**A/N: All I wanna say is stupid Exams!**

**Kitty's P.O.V:**

I had tried calling Sam several times last night but he wouldn't pick up. He was probably playing some stupid game like he always did. I't ridiculous how much time he spends with those pathetic games that he should be spending with me.

I had a party tonight that I was supposed to attend with Sam. Little did he know I would be attending the party with a date whether I could contact him or not, so I was going to the party with a date Sam or no Sam.

I looked at the time on my phone 7:14, might as well start getting ready.

This time I was going to attend the party in my own clothes, not my uniform. I had thought going in my uniform would make a statement, but no it just made people stare. I do suppose the attention was good though.

I took a quick shower so that my hair would fall out of the high-pony-form it was so accustomed to. Wrapped up in towels I procceeded to my closet to pick out my clothes. Looking into my walk-in wardrobe I realised this was going to take some time.

After two hours of searching through my closet I decided on my dark blue skinny jeans, and a burgandy sleeveless top with layers of cotton, silk and lace. I added my favourite heels multi-colour neon stilletos, but I wouldn't be putting those on until I arrived at the party to maximise party time that I can wear them. Not to mention my father would slit my throat before letting me walk out of the house in them.

I text Sam once more before I decided to contact someone else.

No reply after 5 minutes then screw him.

I culed my hair and applied make-up. I looked stunning, absolutely gorgeous, any boy would be lucky to have me. It didn't even bother me very much when I checked my phone after and extra 10 minutes and Sam still hadn't replied.

So I dialed another number, they picked up after two rings. This boy was eggar to impress me.

_"Hello"_

_"Hi it's Kitty and todays your lucky day, you're taking me to the party tonight"_

_"Really"_

_"Yep, I'll see you soon"_

_"But what about Sam?"_

_"What about him, he's nothing, so your taking me to the party got it"_

_"Ah, yeah see you soon"_

_"Bye"_

_"See ya"_

So I was attending the party with Ryder Lynn.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't have much for Kitty and I felt the story needed this.**

**The next chapter will be up soon because I have alot of this story written it's just finding computer time thats my issue.**

**Please review. Your comments are much appriciated good or bad :D**


	6. I Need to Talk To You

**Sam's P.O.V:**

Kitty had been texting and calling me all day yesterday and I had only just checked my phone now. She is gonna be so mad, not that I care anymore.

When I drove up to New Haven I wasn't planning to cheat on Kitty, but then again who does plan to cheat. When I was with Quinn things just happened and it seemed right even though it was wrong. While I was in New Haven I was just expecting to help cheer Quinn up, not sort of get back together with her. But thats what happened and I was going to have to tell Kitty the truth.

I pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway. I was back in Ohio and away from Quinn. The worst part is that I won't be visiting her anytime soon, because the next two Saturdays are occupied by football and the Friday after that is Sectionals. The only upside is that Quinn said she might possibly come because Sectionals fall right on Thanksgiving, that would be awsome.

I walked into the house. Finn was sitting on the computer talking to Mike.

"Hi Mike" I shout out and wave. Finn almost jumps out of his seat.

"Dude don't sneak up on me like that." whines Finn

"Hey Sam how was New Haven" asks Mike. Mike was the only person I told that I was going. He had pretty much made up my mind for me. I had been unsure but he convinced me that it was a good idea, so I went.

"When were you in New Haven?" as usual Finn was totally lost.

"It was good, things worked out better than expected" I smiled

"When were you in New Haven and why?" So Finn was still lost.

"You mean that you havn't noticed that I was gone this whole weekend" I looked at Finn

"You were gone?"

Poor Finn and people say I'm the dumb one.

Mondays, I hate them. And I hate this one even more than usual because my weekend had been great, well Saturday had, Sunday not so much.

I walked down the hall but no where near as confident as last week.

"Hey Sam" said an extremely cheerful, only one person I know likes Mondays.

"Hi Britt" I replied. "How was the pary on Saturday?"

"What do you mean?" she looked confused, so was I

"What do you mean, what do I mean?". She turned to me, even more confused. "Just explain Britt"

"Well, you were there, so you should know how good it was"

"I wasn't at the party Britt" I was completely lost, maybe Finn's not the dumb one.

"So if you weren't at the party, which you were". I rolled my eyes but she continued

"Then who was Kitty making-out with?". My eyes widened in shock, she cheated on me. I really shouldn't be judging, seeing as I was in New Haven doing the same thing. Even though I had no right to be, I was kinda mad and Brittany could see that.

"Are you okay Sam ... Do you need some of Lord Tubbingtons Meds?"

"No" I answered flatly. I was trying, and failing to calm myself down. _'You can't be mad Sam, you were going to break up with her anyway'._ I thought.

"Or maybe I didn't, but I probably did, you know I was just so busy with Snatana who had come to visit" continued Brittany. I think she had been talking the who time I was thinking.

"Wait Sam where are you going?" she asked

"To see Kitty"

"Okay bye then"

I walked up to Kittys - no Quinn's locker. It was Quinns, it always would be, no look-a-like could ever take her place. I slamed the locker door shut and she blinked in surprise.

"Woah, what the hell was that, you could of hurt me" she was fully scowling now, though she didn't look half as hot as when Quinn scowled.

"I need to talk to you" I said as calmly as I could possibly manage.

"Good because I need to talk to you as well, so listen up"

"No you listen" I talked back, I was just as shocked as she was, maybe more so. "Me first" I pointed to myself.

"I'm listening" she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sick of you trying to boss me around and never letting me speak"

"What's that suppposed to mean?"

"Let me finish, and that is exactly what I mean. I think mutually we should break-up". She was shocked, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"What?'' was all she managed.

"You heard me"

" ... Is ... is this about Saturday, cause whoever told you was lying."

"This is about Saturday, and Britt doesn't lie, she doesn't know how to. But the point is we both cheated on eachother so it's over. We obviously don't like eachother if we were willing to cheat".

"You cheated on me, how could you, I didn't cheat on you, Ryder kissed me!"

"And Quinn kissed me, but it doesn't mean it didn't happen, we both cheated and thats that. We are done".

"Quinn, as in Fabray, as in the slut who got herself knocked up in her softmore year" smirked Kitty, she looked discusted,one of the many reasons I know hate her, she judges people before she knows them.

"She's not a slut"

"She slept with you, thats most definately not helping your defense"

"You know I honestly don't care what you have to say any more, your words mean nothing to me" I stated.

"Well I don't know what she sees in you, we're through"

"I already said that, I broke up with you"

"No one dumps me, I dump them!" she yells, and I turn and walk away before people start to stare.

"Where do you think you're going" the insane blonde cheerleader screams.

"As far away from you as I can get." I turned the corner and continued to my locker.

"Hey Sam!" called Tina, I stoped to wait for her. She always seemed to be around after I had been talking to Kitty, it made me think that perhaps she could be talking to me.

"Hi Tina"

"I have something to show you, it's proof, that Kitty is a bad person. At the party on Sat ..."

"I know and I've already taken care of it"

"You mean ..."

"I broke up with her, although she thinks that she broke up with me, but none the less we are no longer together"

"Finally. I mean it's about time, now you just need to see ..."

"Quinn, done that too"

"Wow you're organised today, and you better stop finishing my sentences, you pain". She hit me on the back of my haed then we were on our way to history.

We passed Kitty on the way and Tina felt the need to poke out her tounge while I laughed.

Being Kitty free is great, I pity the fool who dates her next (that was Mr T by the way)

**AN: Please Review**


	7. Sam Evans Changed His Status to Single

**Kitty's P.O.V**

How could he, I hate him, but I hate her more.

After school I went home pretty quickly, I didn't even go to Glee club, which Sam had convinced me to join. I had told him that I didn't want to join a losers club. He then told me that all previous Cheerios that had joined glee club had remained popular, and I ended up loving it, it truly is the highlight of my day. I just can't face being in the same room as Sam while I'm this upset.

I really shouldn't be this upset about a guy I was only using to get to the top, but I was and I couldn't help it.

I don't like being dumped, that seems like the best way to put it.

I don't get dumped, that sounds even better.

I sat at my computer desk and contemplated checking Facebook, knowing that I wouldn't like what I was going to see. I logged on and the first notice pn the page was "**Sam Evans has changed his status to **_**single**_". I sighed and I felt tears coming, but I wouldn't let them fall.

I then quickly changed my status to single before people began to think that I was the desperate ex.

I went back to the main page. I saw that 50, no 51 now, people had liked Sam's status and two had liked mine. I looked at who the two people were '_Tina Cohen-Chang and Ryder Malory like this'_. Of course it was them, Ryder has a massive crush on me and Tina hates me for no apparent reason.

Maybe Tina's the jelous type? So she hates me cause I'm popular, or maybe because I had Sam and she liked him, or most likely she knows what a bitch and a lier I am.

I lied to Sam. Ryder didn't kiss me, I kissed him. Infact he was totally shocked and dissapeared for like an hour afterwards.

But still what Sam did was worse, he slept with someone and I personally think that is the worst kind of cheating.

I feel betrayed, but I'm also the betrayer. I had never cheated or been cheated on before this and I feel bad. But he probably didn't feel nearly as bad beacause he wasn't left with no one, he could go running off to Quinn Fabray.

Then something clicked in my head as I was scrolling through facebook, I have Ryder and I could use Ryder to make Sam jelous. This could so work because I will have Ryder with me all the time and Sam won't have Quinn because she's so far away. Then he'll come running back to me and I'll once again be dating the quarterback.

First things first, I went and found Sam's page and scrolled through his friends until I found who I was looking for. Awsome her wall isn't blocked.

'_You fat ugly slut. No one steals my man and gets away with it. It's on bitch!_'. That ought to put her in her place.

And because I was feeling particularly mean at the moment I went to Marley's page

'_I hate you and your fat lard licking mamma!_'.

And I felt once again in control, the bitch named Kitty is back.


	8. Whos Her So Called Man?

**A/N: Thank-you to all those who reviewed, it really means a lot, and it keeps me motivated :D**

**Quinn's P.O.V:**

I hate Facebook, people can be so mean. I can't let this random Kitty person, who I don't know get me down

Sam had told Puck to Skype me so I would be talking to him soon.

"So who's this Kitty?" asked Puck.

"I don't know" I sobbed. So much for not getting me down. "But she's so mean."

"Who's her so called 'man' anyway?"

"That's what confuses me most, I don't know!"

"My apparent brother used to date a Kitty" shrugged Puck "I thought her was being smart and meant a cat, they could possibly be the same girl." What Puck said made no sense to me.

"Well it can't be him; I didn't even know that you had a brother!" I shouted.

"You're so out of it, and by the way those band-aids are super distracting, what happened?"

"I was attacked by a wasp okay!" Puck started laughing and I threw him one of my worst glares. "It really hurt"

"It's not that bad, one time me and Sam attacked the wasp nest in my backyard with baseball bats."

I nodded "he told me that yesterday when he was helping to cover me in plasters."

"So the reason he wasn't answering his phone was because he was busy covering you in plasters, are you sure you two weren't doing other things" he raised his eyebrows twice quickly.

"He didn't have any credit and I wouldn't tell you anything anyway" I could feel a blush and I hoped that my camera was crappy enough that he couldn't see.

"Whatever, Sam will tell me everything. Us dudes have no secrets" Puck folded his arms behind his head and kicked his feet up onto the surface that his laptop was placed on. It made his head look tiny and his feet look huge, like Bigfoot or something.

"Yep everything" he added. Puck leaned slightly backwards, slightly too far. It was almost in slow motion, but still hilarious. Pucks chair had tipped sending him head first to the floor.

I burst out laughing.

"Shit" exclaimed Puck. I kept laughing, forgetting about my earlier worries

Puck quickly reappeared looking dazed then he looked behind himself "Shit, shit, shit!" cursed Puck.

"I … ah, I need to go. I spilt pool chemicals everywhere (to himself) my landlords gonna kill me"

"Well bye" I said. I could see Puck hovering over something and desperately searching for something else.

"Are you going to turn your computer off Puckerman or am I going to watch you clean chemicals?" I asked and Puck looks up.

"Oops, bye Quinn, I'll talk to you another time, see ya"

And he was gone, and I was once again lonely, but all I could think about was '_Why the hell did the idiot have pool chemicals in his living space?'_

I decided to practice my Fireboy and Watergirl skills, I wasn't going to suck as bad as the next time Sam and I played, hopefully with all my spare time I might even get better than him!

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed that chapter, if you did then please tell me what you think. I love all reviews good and bad, I just love to hear from you guys.**

**I hope to be getting the next chapter up soon :D**


	9. Are You Ready To Perform?

**A/N: I just thought I should let people know that I do not hate Kitty, in fact she is one of my favourite characters, in this story I'm just trying to make it more like the Kitty on the show. I like Kitty so much that I even started a story about her 'This is My Issue' if you like my writing please read it :D**

**...**

**Sam's P.O.V**

Sectionals came pretty fast. All the pre-rehersals were brutal, because we have a lot to live up to being last years National Champions. So to put it simply, we can not lose.

Mike had come back and he and Brittany choreographed all three songs. Since Mr Shu had left to be on that blue ribbon panel thing, Finn had called up Mike to come and help. Yep that's right Finn is our club director and he's doing alright at it, apart from the fact that he still can't dance.

Finn, like Mr Shu, has his favourites. Even though Tina and I are club captains, it's now the Blaine and Marley show. The get all the solo's and duet's just like Finn and Rachel used to.

"We are seniors too!" complained Tina one day in history. "Me, you, Artie, Brittany, we should be getting solo's. Not just Blaine, and don't get me stated on Marley. You know when we were underclassmen we barely got to see the front of the stage, let a lone sing." she continued angrily huffing.

I just nodded politely, unsure of what to say, I usually just let her talk when she's in one of these moods. And to be honest I don't care you sings as long as we sound good and do well, aka win.

"Are you listening to me Sam?"

"Ahh, yeah, Finn's being totally unfair"

"Exactly, he doesn't know what it's like being a minority, he has pretty much always gotten the male lead!"

Tina and I had talks like that all the time, we were pretty good friends now.

I was sitting on a seat on the bus to sectionals by myself, listening to the mp3 Quinn bought me. Much to my protesting she bought it and gave it to me for my birthday last year. I rarely listen to it, cause my parents tell me it's gonna kill my ears, but right now I'm kinda nervous, like before all performances.

I looked around at those on the bus. I could easily see the mix of emotions. Finn actually looked the most nervous. Kitty looked so damn relaxed that it was ridiculous. She was listening to her i-pod with her legs slung over Ryder's, he was playing on a Nintendo thing, totally unfazed by her. It was pretty funny when she took her music out to talk to Ryder, but then had to kick him to get his attention. Good boy, he has his own life.

Tina was sitting in front of me with Mercedes, who had come back around the same time as Mike, and now she came with our group everywhere. She and Mike help Finn out a lot.

Thinking about it Quinn is the only graduate who hasn't come to visit. Puck had. He didn't come and talk to me even though he's like my best friend or whatever.

Hopefully they would be there to support us today, I know it's a lot to ask, for everyone to be together again. In all honesty I'd love to see Quinn and Santana team up and take Kitty down a peg, put her in her place, teach her a lesson. That would be pretty funny, I don't want Santana to completely lose it or anything, that would be scary, and I'd actually have to feel sorry for Kitty.  
I also think it would be pretty funny to see Puck with his brother, I'd laugh.

Rachel and Kurt were most definitely not coming. Not only were they too busy with school and work, but apparently they don't want to be anywhere near Finn and Blaine, respectively. I still don't know what happened there, well Quinn told me, but I don't understand, so yeah.

The New Directions in my opinion, are ready for this, we are going to do fine. This year we are facing the Warblers at Sectionals again, and I so think we can beat them. The thing about Finn being our club director now is (no matter what Tina my or my not think) that everyone has at least one line, even Sugar.  
Although Marley and Blaine are still the lead vocalists. This is at least better than Mr Shu and his favourites who got everything, Finn is a little fairer.

"So you ready Sam?" asked Mercedes. I could barely hear her, I'm not even sure that, that is what she said.  
I pulled my ear phones from my ears.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Are you ready to perform" Tina said, slightly bored, yet excited at the same time, how she manages that, I don't know. Perhaps too much sugar (not the person).

"We're here!" yelled Sugar, jumping up and almost knocking Rory from his seat. Oh right I almost forgot Rory's back too. Sugar flew him over to make our numbers right after Wade got sick a couple of days ago, sorry I mean Unique, she/he really confuses me.

"Watch out Sugar" he laughed. I saw Artie watching them jealously.

"I'm just super excited, I love performing." The bus stopped and Sugar was jerked back into her seat.  
"Stupid buss" she hits the window, and I'm trying not to laugh, Sugar can be really odd some times.

Finn stands up "Alright everybody this is it, I hope your all ready and excited" he sounds so nervous.  
"Lets go!"

Everyone cheered.

And Finn tripped on his way off the bus. Hilarious!

...

**A/N: So that was Chapter 9, I hope you all liked it, and if you did, please please please review, they mean the world to me.  
And I'm not doing my homework to give you guys this, so I really need those reviews to make it worth it :D**


	10. I Gotta Go Potty

**A/N: Hi all, I'd first like to thank all those of you who reviewed, it means so much to me. **

**The other thing is, I pretty much know how long this story is going to be, most likely going to be around 20 chapters. I know this because I am currently writing chapter 17, I know I'm way, way in front on paper, but getting on the computer is quite difficult. So I will be trying to update this story as often as possible :D**

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I walked down the isle to find my allocated seat. This was the first time I was attending a Show Choir competition without competing. Walking down the isle gave me a strange sense of desha vu. This was the same auditorium we had performed in for Sectionals 2011, when Sam and I sang together and danced down these very isles. I wonder if he remembers just as well as I do.

"Keep moving lady." I realised that while in my flashback, I had stopped leaving a growing gap between me and the person in front. I quickly sped up and dived into row - J - seat - 11, I had a decent view.

"Quinn," imagine that, I'm lucky enough to be sitting next to someone I know.

"Didn't expect to see you here" I replied turning.

"Neither" he replied.

"No, seriously, what are you doing here, and bald, you said you were busy"

"Well I'm bald cause I'm pretty sure those fricken chemicals caused a bald spot, cause my hair ain't growing back there!" he exclaimed. I was trying not to laugh, typical Puck. He continued.

"And seeing Finn's failure would be too good to miss."

"What makes you think they'll fail?" I asked.

"Finn skyped me and told me about his setlist." He stopped turning to the front.

"And?" I pressed.

"They're doing fricken Gangnam Style!" I let a screeching laugh escape, causing glares.

"What your not serious" I looked back over at Puck, he was laughing too.

"Yeah, dead, I didn't think he was serious until hae asked 'why was I laughing at his foolproof setlist', of course that just made me laugh even more"

"What else are they doing?" I questioned.

"Not sure, he hung up on me." As Puck said this the lights dimmed and the bell dinged indicating the show would be starting soon. I looked around and the audience was full, all here to see last years champions. The issue was that they could very well make fools of themselves.

The New Directions were up against the Jane Adams Acadamy for girls (the thiefs from our first competion) and The Warblers. The past year we versed them at Regionals, but this year we're versing them at Sectionals, just like when Sam and I performed.

As per usual, when chozen by themselves their numbers were terrible, and Puck agreed.

"I remember learning that hairography crap, did we look that insane."

"I hope not" I replied.

"Honestly that performance was shit." I started laughing again and some old lady next to Puck told him to watch his language.

"You are being pretty rude Puck" stated the man next to me. I was about to tell the man to shut it, when I realise he's here for the same reasons as Puck and I. I threw my arms around my former teacher.

"Mr Shu!" exclaimed Puck. Puck then attempted to dive over me to hug Mr Schuster. I can't believe I didn't notice him before.  
"Do you know what Finnessa's done to your club, they're singing stupid songs now!" whisper-shouted Puck.

"Yeah I heard what the two of you were saying before, oh and by the way it's nice to see you guys again." He replied smiling.

The curtains opened to the Warblers with evil one standing centre stage, I could never remember his name, when another evil-looking one came and joined him for the second song, I realised I really didn't know who the first one was cause I recognised the second one (if that makes sense).

The Warblers performance was not what I'd been expecting, it was actually really good, but something about their precise flips, I don't know, but it was really good and now I'm even more worried for my former teammates.

I also noticed that during the performance Puck was very fidgety in his seat. I had to hit him before he told me what was wrong.

"I gotta go potty." So now he was talking ike a baby.

"Well then go" I said.

"But we're on next." I find it funny how the both of us still consider ourselves New Directions.

"Go quick, they still have another song." He stood up and then pretty much ran up the aisle, he must have really needed to go.

I watched Puck almost trip up the aisle, because I'd rather watch him run, than watch a possible winning Warbler performance, I really needed more faith in my team.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice quick movements, as if someone's waving. Turning in my seat I spot several familiar faces. Jumping up in a Puck like fashion, I run up the aisle. I hug Sugar, followed by Brittany then Finn and Tina, and lastly I situate myself on Sam's knee, and he wraps his arms around me.

The looks on some of the members faces means Sam hasn't told anyone.

I sat with them quietly whispering until they had to go get ready. They were up next.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review.**


	11. Just Say It Already!

**A/N: Hello there, I think it's about time I put a ...**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN GLEE, just because I heard some people have been getting their stories deleted because they haven't used disclaimers, and I'm terrified.**

**But anyway here's chapter 11, and I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**Kitty's P.O.V:**

We walk up the aisle leaving the blonde tramp behind. The nerve of her, flaunting their relationship right in front of me.

"Who was that?" asked Ryder. I play innocent.

"No Idea sweetie" I grab his hand and he just shrugs, obviously satisfied with my answer.

Brittany states the obvious, "That's Sammy's girlyfriend." She taps him on the shoulder "Oo la la"

Sam shook his head, embarrassed, he was starting to blush.  
"She is not my girlfriend, yet, I don't really know what we are."

I rolled my eyes, whatever. It was so obvious they are, were together, and it's my job to break them up.

...

While we were backstage, doing last-minute warm-ups and whatever, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Kitty can I talk to you?" It was Sam.

"Sure, anything for my favourite Quarterback" I answered sweetly.

He rolled his eyes then began "I know what you're doing, and it's not cool."

I fold my arms and give him my classic, 'Your an idiot look'. "Oh really, and what is that?"

"I saw what you posted on Quinn's wall, and I'm not your man, I'm Quinn's. I expected better from you, actually, no I didn't because you can be, be a ... be a ..."

"Just say it already!" I almost yell.

"A bitch okay, you were really mean, what did Quinn ever do to you?"

"She stole you!" Now I was yelling.

"Quinn didn't steal me, and you don't need to yell" He pushed his hand through his neatly styled hair, messing it up. "And another thing, Ryder's a nice guy and all he ever does is talk kindly about you."

I roll my eyes but he continues.

"I'm serious Kitty, during football practices every time someone, anyone says something bad about you he defends you."

I softened my harsh gaze, "What do you mean?" I ask softly.

"The other day one of the guys called you a slut, and he straight out punched them in the face, knocked him out, then got put in the sin bin for the rest of practice"

I was shocked. I hadn't realised how much he actually cared. To be honest, I had thought he had been using me like I had him.  
The next words out of Sam's enormous mouth made up my mind.

"Not to mention he's completely in love with you."

After Sam said that I kind of found it hard to keep my happiness inside. Until now I hadn't realised how much I liked him. I guess it had been hidden by my hatred for Quinn.

"Now Kitty can you please go be happy with him, and leave me and Quinn alone," begged Sam, well it sounded like begging to me.

Sam walked off leaving me with a big smile on my face. I knew it was there, I could feel it. And it kind of hurt, my face wasn't used to real smiling. It wasn't very often that I was lucky enough that I actually had something worth smiling about.

"Why are you so happy Kitty?" Asked my amazing boyfriend. I looked up at him, I'm still so short, even in heels, another thing he doesn't mind, even being as tall as he is.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have a boyfriend as great as you."

He smiled "So we're officially official now ?"

"Yep" I smiled back.

"Awesome," he cheered. He then leaned down towards me, and kissed me. This was our first 'real' kiss and it was amazing.

"Showtime!"

* * *

**A/N: So there was chapter 11, sorry it was so short. Kitty's finally not such a bitch, I've been waiting to give you guys this, I'm so happy :D**

**I will try to update as soon as possible :D**


	12. I Knew You'd Find Me Here

**A/N: I'm on a roll, don't you think. But this chapter was a little hard to write, when it came to it, but it had to be done. It won't make you happy, but I hope you like it :D**

**Sam's P.O.V**

We lost. I can bot belive we lost. And according to Santana, it's Kitty's fault, even though Marley was the one who passed out.

Quinn whispered in my ear "Apparently Kitty has been trying to turn Marley anorexic."  
If that was true, then Kitty had way to much free time.

...

Everyone was so worried about Marley, all running around getting juice-boxes and whatever. All I really noticed was when Marley's eyes followed Quinn out the door.

I hadn't noticed her get up from beside me. I looked around the room, no one else had noticed, so I got up and followed her, like a good boyfriend would, if that is infact what we are.

By the time I was out in the hallway, I couldn't see her.  
But I knew where she would be.  
I walked into the familar lassroom, with the mashed paper planets.

"I knew you would find me here," states Quinn. I look over at the back corner of the classroom where she is sitting with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, our room. With the mashed paper planets" I answer and walk over to her.

"You mean paper mache?" she looks up at me questioningly.

"See, in my head I knew that wasn't right, but I kept saying it anyway." I laughed, but I quickly stopped when I realised the small smile Quinn had managed had dissappeared.  
"Quinn what's wrong?"

"Sam ..." I could tell by the sound of her voice, that I wouldn't like where this was going.  
"This isn't working" she continued.

"What's not working." I was clueless as usual.

"Us." At that word I could feel my heart breaking, it hurt so bad. I had to save us, I just had to.

"I told Kitty to leave us alone, she won't be mean to you anymore, she'll leave us alone, I promise," I pleaded

"It's not that Sam, it's long distance. It doesn't work." She was fully crying now "We don't see ... eachother (sob) enough (sob), and ... trust ... " she could barely finish her sentences.

"You can trust me, I'll never hurt you, you don't need to worry about me."

"Yes Sam I trust you (sob), but I don't ... I don't, trust me."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "We can make it work."

"You don't trust me, you can't, because I don't, I can't be trusted" she stated still sobbing, but in slightly more control.

"Quinn, listen to me, we can make it work, I know we can. I do trust you, I do" I was practically begging now "Please Quinn, I don't want to loose you again, you are the best thing that ever happened to me." I know I wasn't lying, I trusted her, and I want to be with her.

"I'm not trustable." She is not listening to me, then she leans closer. "Lets just call these last few weeks clousure on what we had."

"Clousure! Quinn that was more than clousure!" I was now crying with her.

"Whatever, I didn't think drive-by was a better term, clousure sounds like it did mean more, but it's done now. Sam I'm leaving tomorrow, and I won't come back and you won't visit, this will be easier. If I do happen to come back, it won't be for you."

And with that she left, she just left me sitting here crying. It hurts so much, why, it had never hurt so much for any other break-ups, not Santana, no Kitty, not even Mercedes. If it was just a drive-by or clousure, then why does it hurt so much. I don't understand.

I need Quinn. I can't be without her, I just can't be. We can't end things like this, not like this, I won't allow it.

It hurts so much because we are ment to be. I love her with all my heart, thats why it hurts, and why I'm breaking.

I don't want to hurt, I need her to keep me whole.

I'm going to do everything in my power to keep the girl I love in my arms.

Quinn Fabray. You. Are. Mine.

And there is no way this is a drive-by.

**A/N: So what did you think, any reviews, good or bad are much appreciated :D**

**The next chapter is pretty much where the whole story idea came from, it's a song, points if you can guess it from the chapter :D**


	13. Drive By

**A/N: Thank-you to those who reviewed last chapter, it still means so much. Sorry for upsetting some of you last chapter, but I hope you all still enjoy this chapter anyway :D**

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I stood in my old bedroom packing my suitcase, I figured since I was here I would take some more clothes with me.

I pulled my orange coat from my wardrobe. The same one I wore in New York, my Junior Year.  
The trip had been so much fun, it didn't matter that we didn't win, because we all enjoyed it.

I remembered Brittany and the revolving door, the ice-cold pool and Rachel's expired tickets, all very fun, or funny things. I miss the glee club being together like that, and I'm not looking forward to going back to New Haven.

I put my coat into the suitcase. Then my phone lit up and started beeping.

_'Plaese come to the audtioruim - Sam'_

I replied _'No'_ then dropped my phone onto my old bed.

Then my phone rang. I picked it up, ready to hang up, but it wasn't Sam.

_"Santana"_

_"Yeah Q, hi" _she sounded frustrated, why, I don't know.

_"What's wrong" _I ask.

_"Nothing, that is what I should be asking you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Just come to the auditorium ... Finn is wanting all available new and old members to come in. It's important."_

_"So it's nothing to do with Sam?"_

She pauses _"Not Really"_

_"Fine I'll come"_

_"Good see you soon."_

_"Bye."_

I guess I was going back to my former school again.

...

I walked into the auditorium to see everyone else was already there.

And Sam was standing centre stage with his guitar.

"Nope." I turn to walk off, but I am stopped by Santana and Puck.  
"Let me leave!"

"Ah, let me see ... no" states Puck, who then proceeds to pick me up and take me down the stairs. He and I both obviously knew I wasn't going to move myself, unless it was the direction I wanted to go in.

"You lied to me Santana," I scowled.

"Well Q, this is for your own good" she smiled.

"Please Quinn just listen," pleaded Sam. I looked up at him as Puck puts me down, something I promised myself I wouldn't do. He had a sad look in his eyes, I had hurt him, and it hurt me to know that.

So I decided to listen.

Sam began to play, and I recognised the song almost immediately as one of my favourites.

**"On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you"**

He looked at Kitty, then back at me.  
**  
"I guess that's deja vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or New Haven"**

He looked at me and winked, I tried not to smile. He had changed those last words to suit us, no I mean me.

**"Or where ever to get away from me"**

This time I did smile.

**"Oh but that one night**  
**Was more than just right**  
**I didn't leave you cause I was all through**  
**Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell**  
**Because I really fell for you"**

Sam started dancing around the stage, looking like a dork, but I guess that's typical Sam.

**"Oh I swear to ya**  
**I'll be there for ya**  
**This is not a drive by"**

He looked straight at me, and I looked down.  
**  
"Just a shy guy looking for a two ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by"**

Sam jumped up, then landed on his knees and slid to the front of the stage, to everyone applause and cheering. Then he continued.

**"On the other side of a downward spiral**  
**My love for you went viral**  
**And I loved you every mile you drove away'**

He gestures to me with the end of his guitar.  
**  
"But now here you are again  
So let's skip the "how you been"  
And get down to the "more than friends" at last"**

He gives me one of huge contagious grins.

**"Oh but that one night**  
**Is still the highlight**  
**I didn't leave you until I came to**  
**And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell**  
**Because I really fell for you"**

He was blushing now, telling everyone our little secret, but I'm pretty sure I was just as red.

**"Oh I swear to ya**  
**I'll be there for ya**  
**This is not a drive by**  
**Just a shy guy looking for a 2 ply**  
**Hefty bag to hold my love**  
**When you move me everything is groovy**  
**They don't like it sue me**  
**Mmm the way you do me"**

I'm completely captivated and smiling now, and I really regret saying those things to Sam.  
**  
"Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by"**

He stops playing and everyone starts clapping to the beat while he walks to the edge of the stage and down the steps.

**"Please believe that when I leave**  
**There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you**  
**And a little time to get my head together too"**

He grabs my hand and pulls me towards him, but I stayed seated.

**"On the other side of a street I knew**  
**Stood a girl that looked like you**  
**I guess that's deja vu**  
**But I thought this can't be true, 'cause"**

He lets go of my hand and jumps back onto the stage.

**"Oh I swear to ya**  
**I'll be there for ya**  
**This is not a drive by**  
**Just a shy guy looking for a two ply**  
**Hefty bag to hold my love**  
**When you move me everything is groovy**  
**They don't like it sue me**  
**Mmm the way you do me**  
**Oh I swear to ya**  
**I'll be there for ya**  
**This is not a drive by."**

He finished and bowed, still keeping his eyes on me, as everyone, including me clapped and cheered.

...

We walked out into the hallway together holding hands. Apparently he had something very important to ask me.

He then very formally asked me.

I couldn't take it.

So I ran.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the sort of cliff hanger. I bet you all really want to know what he asked her, if you haven't already figured it out. I'd love to hear your thoughts and guesses, so please review :D**


	14. Dude Seriously Stop

**A/N: So there was a little more distance between this chapter and the last one, sorry about that, but it's the weekend now, so here it is :D **

**Sam's P.O.V**

It's been a week since Quinn ran.

Somehow I knew she would run. But I still got down on one knee and proposed.

I am an idiot.

She ran from the promise ring, so I should have know how she would react to an engagement ring.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I am now hitting myself in the head, like I have been a lot this past week. Finn keeps telling me that I'm going to lose the few brain cells I have left if I don't cut it out.

I couldn't care less, I don't have Quinn, so nothing else matters.

The only thing that could even possibly distract me is that it is going to snow soon. I love the snow, but it's not going to be enough to distract me from the most important thing in my life.

I'm Ken and Quinn's Barbie, like Rachel said. And I did research, Ken and Barbie had time apart, but then they got back together, because they belong together.  
Like me and Quinn.

But I still can not believe I have nothing better to do than research Ken and Barbie.  
I've become pathetic.

And at least I don't have to worry about Kitty anymore, she's very happy with Ryder, which is good.

I've been keeping in touch with Puck and Santana.  
It's obvious Quinn's way upset because even Santana can't get a conversation with her.

I am an idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Dude, seriously stop, I'm worried about you." Finn places a hand on my shoulder.

"We better get going otherwise we'll be late for school," I replied bluntly.

"You'll be late. I don't have to go now that there is no Glee Club, since you all quit."

"I didn't quit!, it's just I'm upset because I'm an idiot! I can't ever do anything right!"

Obviously my raging has terrified Finn.

"Dude," he said after a long silence. "Calm down, just tell me what's wrong, without yelling please."

"I need Glee okay. I screwed things up with Quinn, so I need Glee. I need something good. Please."

"Yeah well, you, me, Marley, that's it. Everyone else has bailed." He stuck his hands in his pockets. I notice he always does this when he's uncomfortable.

"Well I'll just have to get everyone back, won't I," I replied.

"Cool , you help me with this, and I'll help you with Quinn," he smiled, "I'm sorry for having even stolen her from you in the first guys were ment to be."

I smiled, so I wasn't the only one who knew that me and Quinn belonged together.

...

So I have a very important mission. It's so important that I can't tell you about it. Well actually it's not, but it's sounds cooler if I can't, like I'm the only one who knows about a top-secret mission.

Finn and I recruited Marley to our top-secret agency, to help. We made Marley dress like us, all in black, so that we all look like spys.

Finn and I started communicating and jumping around, you how spys do. And we completely lost Marley.  
When I say we lost, I don't just mean mentally (although I don't think she quite got how important it was to act like spys), but I mean we actually lost her, as I have no clue where she is. I guess our awesome spyness drove her away, but at least she already had her mission.

Our mission, save Glee Club.  
My job is to get Brittany, Sugar, Rory, Blaine and Joe back. It was Marley's job to get the newer members, Jake, Ryder, Kitty and Wade, sorry I think she's Unique today. But anyway, Finn thinks he has the most important job, finding us somewhere to meet.  
I honestly don't see how a room is more important than the students, so Marley and I assigned him Artie and Tina.

This is totally gonna work, I can feel it. Now I just need Quinn.

**A/N: That was chapter 14, and I hope you guys enjoyed it, I totally made Sam seem like a real dork, but I could definitely picture him and Finn doing this,, it would be pretty funny would it not?**

**Please please review, they mean the world to me :D**


	15. I Know You Love Me

**A/N: Hello there. I'd first like to thank all those who reviewed, thank-you very much! Now I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short, it's just that Kitty chapters, while contributing to the story, don't have as much to go into them, seeing as Sam and Quinn are the main objective(wow look at me trying to sound smart)**

**Anyway on to the chapter :D**

* * *

**Kitty's P.O.V**

For some unknown reason I decided to come back to glee when Marley asked, even though we have nothing to do in the club.

I'm being honest when I say that I didn't really want to re-join, but Ryder wanted to, so I came back with him.

I would do anything for Ryder because I know he would do anything for me.  
I don't even miss Sam. In fact I feel sorry for him after I heard that Quinn ran from him, poor guy.

I guess now that I'm happy I'm not really a bitch anymore. I don't write mean things on Facebook. I don't insult people, unless they're being incredibly idiotic and are really pissing me off. I'm even kind of friends with Marley now. I'm happy.

Ryder's mum drops him and I back off at the school. I step out of the car and into the cold air. There's a thin layer of snow on the ground, and there are snowflakes falling all around us.  
It's beautiful.

It's freezing so I fold my arms across my chest, then being the sweet boyfriend he is puts his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to keep me warm. We move towards the courtyard. Apparently this was the amazing place Marley had thought of for us to use, 'because we can be kicked out of outside', she had said. I smiled at the memory.

We walk down the steps towards the rest of the glee club, they're all smiling, except Sam. He's sitting by himself on bench away from everyone else.

Ryder and I sit on the bench next to Marley. Ryder keeps his arm around me and I snuggle closer to him. I feel bad for Sam, I really do wish he could be as happy as I am.

When Finn realises everyone is here, he stands and begins to talk. He first thanks everyone for being here, despite the weather. He then gives a special thanks to Marley and Sam for convincing anyone to come back at all. We all laugh at Finn's comment and clap for Sam and Marley, except for Sam, he just sits there his eyes barely focused on Finn.

Finn is about to start talking again when we hear a soft voice singing from the top of the stairs.

_"You know you love me, I know you care. _

_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. _

_You are my love, you are my heart. _

_And we will never, ever, ever be apart."_

I look over at Sam, to see him smiling as everyone watches the blonde girl in the orange coat sing as she walks down the stairs towards us.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that I hope you guys liked it and more will be up soon, I promise.**


	16. Fall To Pieces

**A/N: Lets go chapter 16 !**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

Quinn.

She came back.

She does love me.

I knew it.

She was watching me as she came down the stairs. Her beautiful eyes as she smiled and occasionally looked down in embarrassment.  
After all she is singing Justin Beiber.

Quinn reached the bottom of the stairs, stopping the song right before the chorus. Finn was wagging his eyebrows at me, indicating he'd had something to do with this.

Quinn then walked up to Finn and whispered something to him.

"The stage is yours," Finn gestured, he then came up to me and pulled me up then lead me to a seat with everyone else. He sat me between Kitty and Marley. Marley side hugged me, while Kitty nudged me and smiled. I'm pretty sure I was smiling like an idiot.

I looked back up at Quinn, who then looked behind herself at the band, who were for some reason braving the cold with us.

I watched Quinn as the snowflakes landed on her coat.

Then she started to sing.

_"I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all."

She looks so beautiful when she sings, and I really like this song, always have and now I most definitely always will.

"And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you."

I watched her cheeks go red as she said the last line. I love her too.

"You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms."

I just want to hold her now and tell her how much I love her, we don't even have to get married, I just want to be with her.

"And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you"

I'm in love with you too. Please just say that you'll be with me and not leave me like that again. I need you.

"Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything"

Wow, sh is an amazing singer, really good. She sings this song so well. I can see the tears in her eyes that comes from all the emotion she is throwing into this song.  
Wait tears?

"And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it"

Please don't cry Quinn. I love you. I need you.

"And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you"

I get it now, when she gives me a small smile, happy tears. She's smiling, so they're happy tears.

"I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you"

The music dies out and Quinn's beautiful voice stops, and everyone claps for her amazing performance.  
I love her so much, and she loves me back.

Best. Day. Ever.

"Sam?" Asks Quinn. I look up at her and she raises her eyebrow at me. "Yes," she states.

"Yes what?" I ask cluelessly.

She places her perfect hands on her perfect hips. "I thought an awful lot about this, and yes I will Marry You."

My eyes widen. Then I break into a huge grin, which she then mirrors.  
I run up and hug her, picking her up and spinning her, I don't care who's watching cause I have my girl in my arms and that's all that matters.

I don't even care when Finn calls us hippos.

Quinn later tells me that he said hypocrites, not hippos, oops.

* * *

**A/N: How was that. Is everyone happy now, is this all good. We've got five chapters left now, I hope you guys are ready for what's to come :D**


	17. Set in Stone

**A/N: I'm back! And here is chapter 17, and I got it wrong, there is going to be 21 chapters instead, yay :D**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Sam was so excited when I said yes and he'd been smiling all afternoon, but his face fell when I said this.

"College." I propped myself up onto my elbow. We were in my bed, at my old house. I pulled the blanket up to cover myself, not that it matters but I'm still slightly insecure.  
"We will get married, when we have both graduated from College." I put plenty of emphasis on 'both.'

"Me too?" he pouted.

"Yes, both means me and you, we are not getting married until I watch you walk across a stage to get you diploma mister."

He kept his adorable pout on his face to try and make me change my mind.  
"And that Samuel Evans is set in stone." I stated surely.

He groaned "Come on Quinn, you know I'm not smart enough to get in, let alone pass and get my diploma, then there's the cost."

"Actually I've been looking up schools near Yale, I recon you could get a football scholarship easily. You are the Quarterback of a winning football team, are you not?"

"Well yeah, but I'm still not smart enough to get anywhere."

"Drama doesn't take much brainwork, and I'd be able to help you..." I trail off as I watch Sam's face scrunch up.  
"Well what do you want to do?" I ask.

"If you promise not to laugh."

"I promise." Then I snuggle up closer to him.

"If I can't be a famous football player," he says and I fight the urge to laugh. "Then I kinda want to be a teacher." He looks down at me and I back up at him.

"I like that," I say, which causes one of Sam's enormous grins.

"But I'm dyslexic," he sighs, "So how does that work, I wouldn't be able to read to them. How the hell could I teach them to spell, how would I mark their work." He sounded like he was going to have a panic attack, so I kissed him.

"Don't worry about it yet, and anyway it could actually depend on what year level you are looking at teaching. You could be a p.e teacher and a football coach if you taught at a high school, I don't imagine that it would involve much paperwork."

He nod, seemingly calmer that before, "Gosh Quinn you are so smart, what would I do without you?  
He hugs me tighter.  
"Hey Quinn, I only now just realised that you took all that purple out of your hair." He smiled

"Yes Sam, I got rid of the purple long before sectional's, you are slow!" I laughed.

"Oh well, I did notice eventually."

Yes he did. It was going to take work to be with Sam. But I was willing to do it.

...

I don't have class on Monday's, so I drive back to Yale after Sam leaves for school.  
I miss him already, I know it sounds cheesy, but it is true.

Arriving in front of my dorm block, I get out of my car, to be greeted strong wind and the bitch that is Alex and her wannabe's. She is the reason no one likes me here, she practically proclaimed me a loser the second I walked into this place. No matter where you go, there is always going to be bully.

"Hi Quinn." The way she said my name was so sweet that you immediately know she's evil.

"What do you want Alex," I spat as I got my books from the front seat.

"Okay so you want straight to the point. I just wanna know where you keep going all the time."

"Home," I answer quickly, slamming my car door.

"Oooo, Quinn misses her mummy, you're going to visit her, you're pathetic."

"And you're immature, and I don't have time for this." I smirk. One of the bitch clones tips my books from my hands.

"What the hell!" I screech as my papers go flying, the wind snatching them from me even more. The bitches just stand there laughing as I frantically try to get everything together.

I notice my new picture of Sam right in front of Alex.  
"Oh what's this." She picks up the picture.

"My fiancée," I answer proudly.

"No a chance, this is a stripper from that club in Kentucky where me and my girls went for my 18th last year," states Alex.

"She must be one of those obsessive types, like those insane people who actually think they have a shot at marrying Justin Beiber, or One Direction," adds one of the clones.

Alex nods, "Don't worry Quinny, he is incredibly hot, and I don't blame you. We won't tell one person about this."

"No we'll tell everyone," cackles the other clone.

I stand up and reach for my picture.  
"Actually I'm going to be keeping this." Says Alex as she tucks the picture down her top.

Then I slap her.

I find myself on the ground after she shoves me.

"Oh you'd better back off bitch!"  
"Yeah I'd listen to this one if I were you, she's insane!"

The first voice was female, and the second male, both voices were incredibly familiar. I turned around, and recognised two of my best friends immediately.

"Santana, Puck?"

**A/N: How was that please tell me your thoughts, good or bad, anything is welcome :D**


	18. You are a Cannibal!

**A/N: Thank-you to all those who reviewed, It means so much, I appreciate every single review, good or bad :D**

**About Alex the Bitch, I know some of you didn't like her, and thought there was no way our girl Quinn would get pushed around. But unfortunately she has been pushed around. At this school Alex is HBIC, Quinn tried and failed to stand up to Alex because Alex is just that horrible, Quinn couldn't take it, so... yeah...**

**Anyway on with the story :D**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

I turn on the computer, and I immediately look for Skype.

Log in.

Quinn.

"Sam," calls Finn as he walks in, "Dude, just cause we're in a computer lab doesn't mean you need to digitally bring Quinn in too. It'll annoy the other members."

I look over at the three other Glee members who were already here.  
Marley and Kitty were sitting cross-legged on the table. And Ryder was sitting on a seat at the table Kitty was on, right in front of her.

"They won't mind," I state, spinning back around to face the computer.  
Quinn obviously hadn't closed the Skype window last time because I could see her room, but she wasn't there.

"Who you talking to?" Brittany asked as she occupied the seat next to me.

"Quinn. Who Else?" I smiled.

Brittany laughed, "As usual."

Finn sighs, at least I think it's Finn. I know I'm right when he starts talking, "Sam this is going to distract the other students, and how am I ... Wow she keeps her room clean, and that drawing, totally awesome!" Quinn's drawing of our glee club at the park was framed on the wall.

"Yeah she drew it," I stated proudly.

"Did she really?" Asked Tina, I hadn't noticed her beside me until just now.

"I didn't know she was that good," added Brittany.

Finn was right this was distracting everybody, including him. I was about to turn it off when I heard voices.

"All I said was, if that bitch won't give Quinn her stuff back, then I'd bite her," said Santana in a matter of factly tone as she flopped on to Quinn's bed.

"And all I'm saying is that you didn't have to go through with it!" yelled Puck, "You're a fricken cannibal!"

"If it's any consolation, she tasted like crap," added Santana.

I heard a door shut, then Quinn walked into view, my beautiful Quinn, holding a mess of paper.

"Well Santana, I think you scared her for life, so lets hope she doesn't bother me anymore." Wait someone had been bothering Quinn, I very remotely remember her mentioning something about it, I should really try being a better boyfriend, no wait fiancé', I'm her fiancé' now.

Santana completely changes the subject. "You know this room is ugly, well all dorm rooms are, I guess that's one of the many reasons I dropped out."

"You dropped out!" screeched Brittany. This caused the three on-screen to all jump.

"Oh crap Q, there are people on your screen ... no it's all good, I recognise them, it's all good," Puck hold his arms up like he's surrendering.

Quinn rushes towards us smiling, and sits down. "Hey Sam ... and anyone else who has ... gathered."

"I reckon that thing down there might believe you know Qucy!" Santana says as she runs off, but I don't think Quinn noticed.

Puck comes towards and sits next to Quinn. "Is my brother there?"

I shake my head, "Not yet," Then I quickly look around the room just to make sure, nope Jake still wasn't here, and Marley looked worried about that particular fact.

"Hi Quinn," exclaimed Tina as she dove in front of me.

"Excuse me," I state. Tina just waves me off. "Well then."

"Quinn we're having a Sadie Hawkins Dance, so you need to come back and ask Sam. Because he won't say no, at least not like some people. Who even when you pour your heart out through song, still say no." She ranted.

"Because he's gay," I whisper under my breath, causing Brittany to giggle.

Tina promptly sat on my knee, if she weren't one of my best friends, I would have had a problem with it. Tina kept on rambling on to Quinn. I wasn't even sure whether Quinn could understand half of what Tina was saying, cause I sure couldn't.

"Tina, how much caffeine have you had today?" I ask, this is just like in New York, Quinn's small smile means she remembers too.

"You know Tina, you should just ask Mike," states Brittany. Tina stops mid-sentence and turns our seat towards Brittany. I turn my head to face Quinn.

'Help' I mouth, and Quinn smiles then shrugs, "Brittany's right," she says. and we are quickly spun back around, so that I can no longer see Quinn.

The anger Tina had for Brittany completely disappeared when she looked at Quinn. "You think?" asks Tina as she folds her arms on the table and leans into them.

"Yeah, you two were perfect together," said Quinn.

"And you two hold the record for the longest couple in glee club," adds Puck.

Tina nods, satisfied and finally gets off me.

"Finally," I say.

"I'm sorry Sam, we have to go. Santana just brought trailer trash into my room."

"Oh wow Quinn, this room, it's just as ugly as you" Quinn turns away to look at the sound of the voice

Hold on who has the nerve to call my girl ugly.

* * *

**A/N: SO I was thinking of adding another chapter somewhere in between the next one and the one after, the Sadie Hawkins, seeing as I haven't written it, I realised that I should have, don't you think :D**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review :D**


	19. That's Right Walk Away

**A/N: Just because I should, I don't own Glee, and how I wish I did, because Sam and Quinn would have never broken up and Kitty and Ryder would already be together.**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter, and I'm sorry for the longer wait, I have an idea for another Kitty and Ryder story, that I'm pretty excited about, and when this story is finished I will put it up :D**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

"Oh wow Quinn, this room, it's just as ugly as you"

I reluctantly turned away from Sam to look at my nemesis. Then I turn to Santana  
"Really Santana, why?"

Santana shrugged then grabbed a fist full of Alex the bitch's hair and dragged her towards me and my laptop.

"Let go of me, you cheap ass hoe!" screams Alex.

Santana retaliated by slamming Alex's head into the table between me and Puck.  
Holy crap Santana is scaring the shit out of me!

"Hey bitch look at the scree, look at the screen. Look at Quinn's fiancé. You see him, do you see him! Or do I have to knock more sense into you." Santana threatens to slam Alex's head down again.

"I believe her, I believe her!" she pleads. Santana pushes her away, and Alex stumbles back.

"Now piss off," adds Santana.

"Let me finish," smiles Alex. "I believe that what's on the screen is some pre-recorded stripper club thing, or live if you choose the expensive path. You are living in some wild fantasy Quinn."

I hate the sound of my name coming from her mouth. I hate that she doesn't believe me, and most of all I hate her!

Santana was about to leap out at the bitch, but I beat her to it. Knocking Alex to the ground, I then punch her already bleeding nose. Then I land one on her jaw, right before Puck and Santana wrestle me off.

I shake my hand, why does it hurt so much?

Alex gets up and practically runs to the door.

"That's right! Walk away!" I yell.

Then me and Santana yell together "And tighten your pony before you get to class!"  
Which she does as she hastily makes her way out the door.

"Quinn is back bitches!" cheers Santana. Then we start laughing, and Puck joins in.

"I just got into my first real fist fight," I state.

"Yeah and we really need to teach you how to throw a proper punch," laughs Puck, "That was pathetic, the only damage you did was to your own fist."

I turn to him and hold up my fist, "You so certain it didn't hurt."

He holds up his hands in defeat and backs away.

'Crap' I turn to look at the computer screen, Sam had just seen everything. How had I only just realised this now. i quickly re-take my place in front of the screen.

He actually looked shocked, he points to me then to the door. His face changes into an expression that I realise is showing that he is proud of me.  
"Wow Quinn," was all he managed.

"I just got into my first real fist fight!" I repeated.

He nodded.

"And I'm never doing it again" I quickly add nursing my hand, "It hurts too much."

Sam smiles at me, "You are amazing." He leans closer to the screen. "But what was all that about?"

"That bitch didn't believe that Quinn was engaged to you," states Santana in the way only Santana can. "And I'm so proud of you Q," she hugs me. "I taught you so well."

...

We stayed online talking to everyone for the entire glee lesson.

Most of the time I was watching Sam. He would write cute notes and hold them up for me, although they were full of spelling mistakes, I got over the dyslexia and smiled anyway. But the note truly were adorable.

At some point Brittany and Marley sang a song. It was part of an assignment. After the performance Marley asked Jake, who I now know is Puck's brother. Then Brittany bravely approached the computer screen in her blue dress that matched the rest of the glee girls.

"Santana will you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

Santana turned to me smiling then back to Brittany, "Of course Britt, I'd love to." And Brittany was so happy, she started running around the room jumping, and cheering, then she hugged some people and arrived back at the computer screen.

"I thought you'd say no," she gushes, still smiling.

Sam starts to look at me funny. then I realise I'm supposed to ask him. I roll my eyes, typical Sam, the puppy dog look.  
"Sam will you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?" Of course he says yes, and everything is going well until everyone starts to leave ad I am approached by a very distraught looking Kitty. Sam leaves me to talk to Kitty alone.

"Quinn Fabray, I'm so sorry I was ever mean to, and I regret it so very much and I really hope you can forgive me. And right now I really need your help. You are the only one who will understand. Please, I'm begging here." She was starting to cry, and something tells me this isn't something she does very often.

I was going to help her, anyone who has to go through what I went through, needs help.

" You don't need to beg. I forgive you Kitty, and of course I'll help you, I have to."

**A/N: So Quinn stood up to her enemy, I bet that makes you guys happy :D **

**And I am sorry for the semi-cliff-hanger, but I love to see what you guys think is going to happen. So what do you think is up with Kitty, why does she need Quinn's help?**

**I will try to update as soon as I can manage :D**


	20. Perfect

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I wanted to make this good and long, so here it is :D**

**Quinn's P.O.V:**

Dusting on a final coating of pink eyeshadow, I lean back to examine my work, "Yep the pink really sets your eyes off, gorgeous!" I smile.

Kitty turns to look at herself in the mirror, "Oh wow, you are so good at this."

"I read way to many magazine tips," I shrug placing the tiny brush back in the case.

"I don't read enough, I end up spending too much plotting other's demise's," she flicks the end of her finger at the corner of her eye, then turns to me, "Your turn, I do know how to icy make-up, it'll match your dress perfectly."

"Do you have the sparkly mascara?"

She reached across her vanity table, her hand hovered over several makeup tubes. "This," she picks up one, "It's actually for hair, but it works," she smiles at me.

"Perfect."

...

I'm curling my hair when Kitty walks out of her bathroom in her dress.

"What do you think? can you see anything? Is it covered? Does this work?" She was completely panicking,

"Kitty calm down, you have nothing to worry about, your not even showing yet, and you look beautiful. That is all anyone is going to see, I promise," She honestly had nothing to worry about.

Purple was definitely her colour, well plum if you are being specific. Her dress had folds around the bust and tummy area's, the dress was perfect for Kitty's very recent stomach issues, as she called it. I then curled an styled her hair as she put her pearl earrings on, and her shoes, she managed to get both her legs on the make-up table to strap on her incredibly high shoes.

"Woah, those are some high shoes Kitty," I say. She twists her ankle to get a better look at her shoes.

"Remembering how tall Ryder is," she looks up at me, then back at her gold shoes.

"Why is the bottom red, when the shoe is gold," I asked, I thought I had an idea, but I didn't want to say it just in case I was wrong.

"A designer trademark, well that's what Sugar told me. Louboutin, I think she was saying."

"Wow, of course, I have heard of him, that's some expensive footwear," I gape, maybe I should have borrowed from Sugar too. I put down the curler, and pull out my dress. "I remember Britt being excited a while back because she got a pair of Louboutin's for her 18th, and it was ridiculous because it's not like she needs to be any taller."

Kitty smiled "Lucky girl."

My dress was baby blue, the skirt was fuller and fell well above my knee. The bodice was layered with lace and had sleeves, perfect for the cold weather and the winter wonderland theme. I wore silver pumps and painted my nails a dark purpley-pink colour, similar to Kitty's dress. I also added the cute imitation diamond earrings Sam had bought me a few weeks ago, especially for tonight. My eyes look amazing, Kitty is much better at makeup than she gives herself credit for.

"You ready? I think we've kept them waiting long enough don't you?" I ask.

She nods smiling and we head for the door.

"Thank-you Quinn so much for forgiving me, and now helping me."

"You're welcome, and besides when I found out, I was bound to want to help anyway," I reply rubbing her back.

"But I can't thank-you enough," she hugs me.

"You don't need to. I want to help you. And I will be near you when you tell Ryder, I promise," I hold up my pinky.

"Promise," she links her pinky with mine.

...

I walk down the stairs first, making my way elegantly down, Sam gives me his enormous smile, which completely embarrasses me. I barely look away covering my mouth to try and stop myself from laughing. I reach the bottom step, then Sam comes up and hugs me, picking me up.

"Don't mess up my dress!" I scold.

"I'm sorry your majesty" laughs Sam. And I whack his arm, then kiss him on the jaw as an apology.

I look at the stairs, Where's Kitty? I then turn to look at Ryder leaning against the couch. He points Sam, I look back at Sam, and sure enough I've left a smudge, so I wipe it off. Turning back to Ryder I see him stand up, so obviously making myself dizzy I turn back to the stairs to watch Kitty descend.

Ryder comes around in front of Sam and I, but not blocking our view. Kitty stumbles half way down and goes bright red as Ryder runs up the stairs to her. I have to hit Sam to stop him from laughing. "Idiot," I mumble looking at Sam. He shrugs.

"Lets go," calls Sam and he opens the front door.

"Wait!" says Kitty, she lets go of Ryder's arm and sort of jogs of to a little table next to the door, and opens the draw. She pulls out the little packets we had purchased last week, thank goodness she'd remembered, cause I hadn't.

"Your ties," I sigh dragging Sam towards Kitty, Ryder follows. "So we match," I smile, taking the pale blue tie from Kitty and holding it up against Sam. I then have to help him tie, even though I have no idea how to, it ends up looking right so we settle. Turns out Ryder and Kitty are having more trouble than we did, so Kitty's mother is currently fixing it.

Kitty looks at me and smiles sheepishly, I don't think she's completely recovered form the stair embarrassment quite yet. So I offer her a reassuring smile. Then she brightens up as she stands up straighter next to Ryder, comparing their height, she mouths 'Yes' and fist pumps, now I'm trying not to laugh, she's only just above his shoulder, but she is so happy about it.

And finally we are all ready!

...

We got out of the car, I was grateful I had sleeves, it was freezing. Kitty was wearing Ryder's jacket, she had been since we left the house.

We make our way to the McKinley High Gym, never thought I'd be attending another school dance here. But I am, and I'll probably be back later in the year too, so I'll be making the most of it.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn! Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam!" Then we're embraced by a very tall blonde. "You guys look so good, all matchy, matchy!" Brittany plays with Sam's tie. Brittany looks beautiful, it's nice to see her hair out for a change, and her fringe back, she suits a fringe, it's adorable. She's got a beige coloured dress, with a bedazzled bodice and a full tulle skirt. She's wearing her turquoise Louboutin's, I notice she has icy eyes too, and that her earrings match her nails!  
"You look amazing too Kitty!" beams Brittany, then going to hug Kitty and Ryder, "More matchiness!" Then she runs off again when she spots Marley. I see Santana standing outside the gym waiting for Britt to come back.

"It's always scary when a girl is taller than me," sighs Ryder, as he looks back at Brittany.

"Agreed," nods Sam.

"Don't complain, it's good when you guys get a taste of your own medicine," I state.

...

The gym looked amazing, Tina and Sugar did such a great job.

I look towards the dance floor and sure enough Mike's back and he's happily dancing with Tina in her yellow and Black dress. It was yellow with a loose sheer black layer over top, it suits her and her personality so well, she looked stunning. And it was great to see her smiling again, looks like Mike was the key to her full happiness.

We chose a table and dubbed it the glee table, even writing a sign, I wasn't to sure if it was a good idea, but they did it anyway. If our food gets poisoned, I can say I did try and warn them. Sam had one seat next to me, while Santana claimed the other.

Santana, her dress was beautiful, I was expecting something else, what I don't know, maybe brighter, but it was perfect. It was a lilac colour, it was one shouldered and fitted, with ruffles all down the front, and her makeup was professional, it went from dark to light, it looked sort of evil but it suited her, not that I'm saying she's evil.

Santana and I went to the dance floor in search of Sam and Brittany, they had suddenly disappeared, and we were worried, they hadn't said anything.

We found them. Well, more like spotted them when they got up onto the stage to sing. They sang, for a completely unknown reason '_As A Blonde_' by _Selena Gomez_. Santana and I laughed as we danced together watching or respective partners sing together, and I suddenly find I like this song a lot more than I did previously.

_And come back as a blonde,  
Try a different lipstick on  
As a blonde, will I get whatever I want?  
I'll be ever so enticing,  
Take a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight.  
Yeah when I'm gone,  
I'm gonna come back as a blonde._

I had to laugh, because apparently Sam wears lipstick now, Santana looked like she might wet herself, she's doubled over laughing. Sugar came up to us during the song and I got to dance for Rory for a little bit, then Sugar.

Sugar looked really pretty, in fact she looked amazing, her dress was simple on Sugar standard, but so beautiful. It was pale yellow, with a be jewelled bodice, and a full layed skirt, she had re-bottomed shoes on too, and her nails were amazing, she made a point of showing them off to me. Some nails were gold and others had leopard print, but they certainly matched her makeup.

"See ya," she smiles at the end of the song then makes her way over to Kitty and Ryder. I turn back to Santana, but am instead caught by Sam, who spins me around then pulls me in for a hug, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"Hilarious, I loved it," I smiled, then I pulled him towards the food table.

"Hungry?"

"No, just thirsty, I was laughing way too much during that song." I reply. He nods, and pours us both some blue punch.

"Hey, if you spilt some of this, you wouldn't be able to tell," He held his clear cup next to my dress, comparing them.

"Try it and I'll kill you," I threaten. He just smiles, he doesn't think I'm serious.

"Hi Sam, and ... Quinn? Sorry I'm not the best with names, and I've only meet you a couple of times so ..." It was Marley and she was sort of rambling.

"It's okay, you got it right."

She smiles "Yay, I guess there is a first time for everything. You look really nice," she comments.

"You too" I say. She does look nice, simple, but nice. Her dress is sea foam green, knee-length with a sort of belt made from gold rhinestones, with several layers making a really pretty effect. I also notice Jake's tie doesn't match, and I honestly find that sad, surprisingly Sam says something about it.

"Jake why doesn't your tie match." I look at him, and he actually looks interested.

"We couldn't find one the same colour," states Marley looking back at Jake and smiling. "But it doesn't matter, we're happy. Oh Kitty and Ryder are going to sing!"

So we finish our punch and move back to the dance floor. They sing '_Forever Now'_ by _Cold Chisel_, I actually really like this song.

_It's just the way they wanna be forever  
It's just the way they wanna be forever  
Tell me it will always be  
Forever now_

_Take a whole life's loneliness_  
_Wrap it up in some tenderness_  
_Save it up with some emptiness_  
_With all my love_  
_It's only you and me_  
_There'll be nothing we need to see_  
_Only one thing can set you free_  
_Is all my love_  
_It's only you and me_  
_There'll be nothing we need to see_  
_Only one thing can set you free_  
_Is all my love, oh yeah_

Ryder and Kitty are perfect together, I'm so glad they found each other. I notice as they leave the stage Kitty whisper something to him, then she catches my eye, she is going to tell him now. Something tells me he is going to be one of those good guys, who sticks by the girl through the tough times and supports her the whole time, everything is going to be good for them, I can feel it.

When Kitty catches my eye, I try and make myself more visible. Sam looks at me funny, but I ignore him, I promised Kitty I would be there when she told Ryder.

"What are you looking at?" asks Sam, I spare a moment to explain to Sam that it has nothing to do with him. Then I look back and Ryder is smiling, then he hugs her, and leans back looking at her stomach. He was sort of happy about it, I knew he would be, they're both probably nervous as hell, but they'll get through it.

"The boys are going to sing, so I'm gonna have a dance with you Quinn," announces Tina as she grabs my arm, and I smile, Tina's certainly changed a lot since I first meet her, but I do suppose it's for the better.

"Sure," I say then wave to Sam as he makes his way back to the stage. When Kitty comes back over to us, Sugar takes her hand, then grabs Marley's.

"We are going to dance together" I hear her say. I hug Tina,

"I don't think we've ever danced together," I say

"No we haven't, but we still manage to be friends. And thank-you for your advice about Mike, that was definitely a good decision. I think we'll make it work, like you and Sam, you two a inspirational," Tina gives me one of her supportive grins.

_Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
_

_**Jake: **__No matter what they tell us  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach us  
What we believe is true_

_**Rory: **__No matter what they call us  
However they attack  
No matter where they take us  
We'll find our own way back_

_**All: **__I can't deny what I believe  
I can't be what I'm not  
I know our love forever  
I know, no matter what_

_**Mike: **__If only tears were laughter (ooh)  
If only night was day (ooh)  
If only prayers were answered (hear my prayers)  
Then we would hear God say (say)_

_**All: **__No matter what they tell you (ooh)  
No matter what they do (ooh)  
No matter what they teach you  
What we believe is true_

_**Ryder: **__And I will keep you safe and strong  
And shelter from the storm  
No matter where it's barren  
A dream is being born_

(Ooh)

_**All: **__No matter who they follow  
No matter where they lead  
No matter how they judge us  
I'll be everyone you need_

_**Sam: **__No matter if the sun don't shine (sun don't shine)  
Or if the skies are blue (skies are blue)  
No matter what the end is  
My life began with you_

_**All: **__I can't deny what I believe (what I believe, yeah)  
I can't be what I'm not  
(I know, I know) I know this love's forever  
That's all that matters now  
No matter what_

No matter what (no, no matter, no)

No, no matter  
That's all that matters to me

That is one of my favourite songs, I've loved it since I was little. I was a major fan of Boyzone, and that was my favourite songs, it still is today. Although I don't remember telling Sam that, Santana however. I look at Santana and she is smiling back at me, thank-you Santana.

"How was that?" Asked Sam as he and Mike can up to us.

"Beautiful," answered Tina, and I just nodded agreeing completely. Oh damn, tears.

Sam hugged me, "Don't cry Quinn, you'll ruin your makeup," he pulls back and uses his thumbs to wipe away any stray tears.

"I just love that song so much, and that was perfect," I sob.

"I know, Santana ..."

"Told you, I figured," I interrupted. "I just wish I had gotten to dance with you during it.

"Well there is our wedding..."

"After you get your degree..."

"I'd hoped you'd forgotten..."

"Well I hadn't," I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm not forgetful, so don't ever piss me of, because it will take me longer to get over it."

"Noted," he smiled.

The night was so much fun. Brittany managed to talk me and Santana into singing our audition song for glee club, amazingly we still remembered all the moves.

_The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup  
I say a little pray for you  
While combing my hair now  
And wondering what dress to wear now  
I say a little prayer for you_

Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me

We laugh when we finish.

"Told ya's that would be fun," laughed Brittany as she pulled Santana away to dance with her. I of course went back to Sam.

"That was beautiful darlin' " Sam announced in a think southern accent, then laughs.

"If you liked that, you should have seen it when I did it in my cheerio uniform."

"I wish I had," He was then silent, probably trying to picture it.

Throughout the night all the old and new members of glee club present, sang. We all sang with just about everyone. Kitty and I sang together, and we even let a greatly improved Sugar join in. Embarrassing enough we sang a Hannah Montana song, god only know why, but we did.

_You can change your hair. you can change clothes  
you can change your mind , that's just the way it goes  
you can say goodbye and you can say hello  
but you'll always find your way back home  
you can change your style you can change your jeans  
you can learn to fly and you chase your dreams  
you can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
you'll always find your way back home_

I must admit, that one is one of the few of her's I actually like, it's cute with a good message, but it's like Sugar's favourite song so we had to let her join in, but like I said she has improved greatly.

I enjoyed myself so much and I didn't want it to end, but all good things have to come to an end, and with the last song playing Sam and left hand in hand, fingers linked, with my head on his shoulder.

Perfect.

**A/N: So was that what you all wanted, I hoped you all liked it, please tell me your thoughts, I love hearing them.**

**The link for the girls outfits will be on my profile page,  
Please take a look at them so you an a better idea on what they are wearing, and if you don't mind sending me a PM telling which is your fav, please :D  
Or just review and I'll send you the link :D**

**I'll update as soon as I can manage :D**


	21. Couldn't Be Happier

**A/N: So glad for the amazing reviews last chapter, thank-you all so much :D**

**So this chapter kind of jumps, a lot, we've moved on and Sam's in college, and Quinn finishing, enjoy :D**

* * *

**Kitty's P.O.V:**

As it turns out I'm more like Quinn Fabray than I thought.

Although I had just turned seventeen, finding out you're pregnant so young is terrifying.

But Ryder and I made it through, and now we have a beautiful, happy, healthy baby girl to show for it.

To be honest I don't think I would have made it through sane without Quinn's help. She forgave me for being so mean to her, and helped me. I now consider her one of my best friends.

Ryder and I drive up to New Haven with Dawn to visit Quinn and Sam all the time. Sam and Ryder are pretty god friends now too, so all is well.

Of course having a baby, money is always an issue. And although Ryder and I don't like accepting it, we're pretty lucky to have Sugar's charity. She is another one of my best friends and she considers herself Dawn's fairy godmother, and buys her clothes so she can look nice.  
Sugar is so kind to us that I wish I had always been nicer to her. In fact I wish I'd been nicer to everyone, I fully regret ever being a bitch.

I'm excited because Ryder got a Football scholarship to the same school that Sam did, they'll be playing together for a year before Sam graduates with his teaching degree. I however will only be applying to the school part-time, someone has to look after Dawn.

Quinn is graduating today and so she keeps trying to talk me into applying full-time, saying my first year should be a full one, and that she'll look after Dawn. But I can't do that, it's too much to ask. Although I do want to know why she keeps offering, why is she so persistent?

We arrive at the apartment that Sam and Quinn rent. We were all going together, my mother is looking after Dan today, she has been surprisingly supportive of all this. I notice that all the old members of the New Directions were there too, and some of the current ones, the seniors who of course know Sam and Quinn.

"Hey Kitty," Quinn grabs my hand and pulled me away from the others, "I have something important to tell you." She then waved Santana and Brittany over.

"What do you need?" asks Brittany.

"I have something important to tell the three of you, I want all of you to be the first to know, besides Sam of course," she seemed so happy.

"What is it?" Questions Brittany excitedly.

Quinn looks around quickly to make sure no one else is listening.  
"I'm pregnant," she smiles. She is happy about this, it took me a while before I got to the happy place. Although she is considerably older than me and starting her life, so good for her. I smile back.

"How long?" whispers Santana.

"Twelve weeks," she answers quickly.

"And you're only just telling us now," I gush.

"Well we wanted to be sure, and it's twins, I'm so excited!"  
You could visibly see she was excited, she didn't need to tell us, but we were happy for her and Sam. I'd seen how they are with Dawn, they are going to make great parents.

"Ohhh, I want to be a mummy too," whined Brittany.

"Don't worry Britt, one day when we have enough money, we'll have lots of babies," smiled Santana.

"I want three," sighed Brittany as she looks off into the distance.

"Whatever you want Britt," says Santana, patting Brittany back and smiling, something tells me Santana had been thinking the same thing.  
"This truly is great news Q, graduation, babies, a wedding, everything's happening for you."

"Names?" questions Brittany while looking at Quinn.

She looks guiltily at Santana and Brittany, why?  
"Well as you know, I've always liked the name Jade."

Santana and Brittany burst out laughing. I didn't get it.

"The name you gave your flour sack senior year," giggled Santana. "Oh look Kitty has no idea, it's okay I'll tell you. Mr Shu was sick of all of us being so irresponsible, so he paired everyone up and gave us flour sacks to look after, he said it would help, but it really didn't. I made cupcakes."

"So that's where Jack went," pouted Brittany.

Santana covers her mouth like she's said something bad, but then starts laughing again as she continues the story. "But anyway Quinn went a bit overboard with the mothering thing."

I looked up at Quinn who looked so embarrassed. Then Santana continued.  
"Her partner was Sam, even though they weren't together at the time, they were like the last people left so they were put together. But you see Quinn was hyped up on some pain killers Puck had given her, so she can sort of blame those. She thought the flour sack baby was real, and she was completely insane. Long story short, Sam got frustrated and binned the flour sack, then Jade began to evolve, well beyond when the assignment was finished. Anyway Jade eventually turned into a knife, and this was all while she was in a wheelchair," Laughed Santana.

"Wait how did she turn into a knife?" I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Sam kept getting rid of the other Jade's and Quinn was getting mad, hence the knife. Wasn't the knife like Jade the 21st?" snorted Santana.

"16th" quipped Quinn, "I'm not crazy, okay."

"No you were insane!" gasped Brittany in between breaths.

Quinn tried to walk away, but Santana restrained her, "Hey Sam!" she got his attention, "Do you remember Jade?" she cracked up laughing again.

Sam turned straight back around while Finn, Puck and Mike just about wet themselves laughing.

Ryder looks at me, completely confused, I'd explain later. I mouth 'Don't worry' and he turns back to his conversation.

Looking at him and all my friend, I realise how lucky I am. To be honest I'm not even sure if I could be any happier, this is so good it has to be the peak right?

* * *

**A/N: How was that, you finally know what was up with Kitty!**

**So unfortunately there is only one more chapter :( I do have plenty of other stories though, if you enjoy my writing. I probably try working on 'Tears of Quinn' and 'Hate At First Sight' again with this one out of the way, but I need inspiration and that comes from reviews, so please take a look :D**


	22. I'v Had The Time Of My Life

**A/N: So here is the last chapter, I have really enjoyed writing this story, and getting all the positive feedback from you guys, it means so much. **

**And I'm actually kind of excited that I'm going to be finishing a story! My first completed chapter story yay!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V:**

I was fidgeting, pulling at my sleeves, clicking my fingers, taping my feet. It got to the point where I seriously thought Puck was going to kill me.

"Seriously dude, you've been engaged like what, three years. Why the hell are you so nervous?" he asks.

I shrug and turn to look at all the people lined up in the rows of seats, all staring back at me.

"Yeah Sam, you're starting to look somewhat crazy" sighed my brother. Ryder nods in agreement.

"Shush it, you guys aren't the ones getting married, what if I screw something up."

Puck rolls his eyes, "You won't." I turn to look at Puck who is holding my son Joshua tightly, so that he doesn't squirm. I quickly check the little pillow that's attached to Joshua's wrist. '_Both rings still there, check_'. I turn back around when some music begins playing.

Fist to appear is Brittany. She's carrying my daughter, who is the flower girl. It is with much regret I say that Quinn somehow managed to talk me into the name Jade. But none the less Brittany carries Jade down the aisle and try's to make her drop the flower petals that she has got balled up in her tiny hands. I smile, knowing exactly how possessive Jade is.

Jade looks so adorable in her little green dress, I then realise that it matches Brittany's. It's green, sort of a darkish green, the same colour as my tie, and my best men's bow ties. The bottom of the dress it sort of poufy, and they have black bow belts and black shoes. Kitty, then Santana walk out wearing the same.

The music changes after the girls in green reach the front.

Then Quinn walks in with her mum. I know my smile must be ridiculously huge, and I know that Quinn looks amazingly beautiful.

Her hair is all back off her face, and she has these sparkly dangling earrings. And her dress is so pretty, it suits her so well. It's poufy like the bridesmaids, but different too, it has these ruffle things, so it looks like lots of layers, but really pretty. I also notice her mum's blue bracelet she was going on about last week, apparently it was important, or something like that. But she was beautiful, so beautiful, and she looks so happy, and for that I'm glad.

I couldn't be happier, knowing that very soon Quinn and I would be confirming our lives together, that this is going to finally be complete. We've both got our degrees and everything is good. I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with the woman I love. And that's what makes me truly ecstatically happy.

...

**Quinn's P.O.V:**

"You may now kiss the Bride," states the pastor.  
Sam pulls me closer, then dips me, he kisses me quickly, then again. He pulls me back up to everyone's cheering and applause. I couldn't be happier.

We walk down the aisle hand in hand to the tune of Lucky. Don't judge, it's our song. The moment was sweet, I noticed Sam mouthing the words.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh_

I lent into him, he kissed me again, then quickly scoops me up to carry me the rest of the way. He'd threatened to do this, but I didn't think he would, I just laughed. Typical Sam, my typical Sam.

...

As it turns out Marley is an amazing photographer. One day she asked me to be a model for a school assessment. I was honoured that she would even ask me, so of course I said yes. The photos she took were so good, that we asked her to be the wedding photographer.

We take the photos at the park near my mother's house. We only take a few photo's by the flower gardens, despite how pretty they're looking. Because I saw a bee, I took off mid shot, because I saw a fricken bee. How many years later and I'm still terrified. Sam talks me into finishing the picture and a couple more by the flowers, then we move on.  
Santana and Puck thought it was absolutely hilarious. It was not.

"Okay so no more flowers or trees, then where are you wanting to take the pictures?" asks Marley.

"Tree's are fine, we'll use that tree," says Sam pointing.

"No, no," I moan.

"Quinn you were the one who wanted to take pictures in the park," laughed Sam.

"Worst decision, I could have possibly made," I pout as I make way over to Sam, and cling to his arm as we make our way across a stony bridge. I bunch my dress up to my knees so that it doesn't get wet. "How long has this bridge been here?" I ask.

"A very, very long time Quinn," laughs Sam "It's like famous for being really old." Sam has to point out the obvious, but I'm not mad, it's my wedding day and I'm happy.

Sam and I make across the bridge fine, same can't be said for Brittany and Ryder. Britt slipped and took him with her, thank-god he'd handed Jade up to Sam on the bank, and Kitty let go of his arm before she got pulled in too. So the rest of us all ended up laughing, including Jade for the first time, then Joshua soon after. It was adorable.

"It's all good, my hair's fine," Brittany assures us as Stevie try's to pull her out. Us girls stand way back with kids. I make Sam stay, because if he gets dirty, I'll kill him. So Puck helps Stevie with Britt and Ryder gets himself out.

At least the damage to their clothing was minimal. Britt's dress was pretty bad off mud-wise, and Ryder, well his jacket was beyond saleable. But we could fix this, we'd hide Britt, maybe get her to crouch, or hold a baby, or even better stand behind Stevie. And we'd just get the best men to take off their jackets. But Sam didn't like feeling left out, so I let him take his jacket off too.

Other than that, the photo shoot went well.

...

We make our way to the reception with the rest of the bridal party. We've hired a babysitter for the kids, Jade and Joshua, Dawn and Nina (the inevitable, Puck's daughter) They'd stay for dinner, then my mum will take them to her house for the babysitter. We'd already promised Stacey and Stevie that they could stay the whole time, because they were old enough now, according to them, but Dwight and Mary said it was okay so we let them stay.

"Introducing Mr and Mrs Evans!" announces Finn as we enter the main room with all our guests.

We all eat, then cut the cake and all the traditional stuff. Cutting the cake was fun, well eating it more so. Sam fed me a small bite, then I fed him a slightly bigger bite. Santana wasn't happy with this.

"Oh come on, what have all these years of mouth jokes been for! Come on Q, we all know he could easily fit the whole piece in his mouth!" She shouted through cupped hands, remind me why she's my maid of honour again?

But I listened, I grabbed the whole piece in my hand and shoved in the general direction of his mouth, half of it ended up on his face.  
I was laughing so Sam kissed me, getting cake on my face too. I stood there in shock while our guests laughed.

We cleaned off and then it was time for the first dance, although we were going to do things a little differently. We are going to sing.

All the glee club, old and new members, who attended the wedding, started humming in the background.

_**Sam: **__Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

And you still shouldn't judge, because this is another one of our songs.

_**Quinn: **__'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you_

_**Sam: **__I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
__**Quinn: **__We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy_

We finally come closer together, much to everyone's applause. I feel so special, but isn't this the feeling you're supposed to have on your wedding day?

_**Both: **__Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency  
just remember_

_**Quinn: **__You're the one thing  
__**Sam: **__I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)  
__**Quinn: So**__ I'll tell you something  
__**Both: **__This could be love (This could be love)  
because_

And god help us, we launch into the routine, with rest of the glee club joining in. I guess Glee will never really leave us.

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_**Sam: **__Hey baby  
__**Quinn: **__Hey baby_

We dance together, slightly more sexy, than at competition, bt not to sexy, I mean our parents are here for gods sake!

_**Quinn: **__With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
_

_**Sam: So**__ we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control_

_**Quinn: **__Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
__**Sam: **__"Stay with me", just remember_

_**Sam: **__You're the one thing  
__**Quinn: **__I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)  
__**Sam: **__So I'll tell you something  
__**Both: **__This could be love  
because_

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you.

Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba  
ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ooh

I'm nervous for what's coming. I do trust Sam, I do trust Sam!

_**Sam: **__Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before (__**Quinn: **__never felt this way)  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you._

We even try the big lift, and I trust Sam, and I know he would have gotten me up, if it weren't for the fact the we collapsed to the floor laughing.

_**Both: **__I've had the time of my life (of my life)  
No I never felt this way before (never felt this way)  
Yes I swear it's the truth (it's the truth)  
And I owe it all to you._

Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Now I've had the time of my life

We come together and he kisses me dipping me again, this night couldn't be more perfect.

...

I watched as all the ladies gathered in front of me. Too bad I'm seriously the worst throw. Santana and I have been practicing this for the past week.

I turn so that my back is facing that gathering of excited females. Then I toss the bouquet. I quickly turn back to see who has caught it.

Tina!

Everyone cheers as she walks up to Mike and kisses him, I so knew they were meant to be.

...

We were having so much fun. It really has been the perfect day.  
At some point in the night 'Baby' played and we sang along at the top of our voices.

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine!_

Sam even helped me take my shoes off when my feet started to hurt, he is so sweet to me, although they were strappy and he was more confused than I was, the gesture was still sweet.

Some of the guests got so drunk it was hilarious, namely, the previous members of the glee club. Rachel was dancing on a table. Puck was standing in the middle of the dance floor doing the chicken dance to a Spice Girls song. While Brittany was doing the worm and Santana was trying desperately to cover Brittany's exposed underwear from onlookers . Kitty looked like she was about to pass out, so Ryder had been dragging her around for the last half hour. I'm pretty sure Finn actually is passed out, mental note, check on him soon.

I lent into Sam giggling, I think I'd had a little to much too.

"I love you Mr Sam Evans," I look up at him smiling. I'm greeted with his biggest Sammy grin.

"I love you too, Mrs Quinn Evans."

Looks like I'm getting my happily ever after anyway.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: And that's it ... How was it, good enough to wrap up a story, I didn't leave any open ends did I?**

**I promise that we'll see some one-shots featuring Jade and Joshua's major milestones, so everything's not entirely over :D**

**And for all those who review, you will get the link to the Bridal Parties Outfits, and ... Quinn's Dress!**

**I loved writing this story, and I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. I like to thank Gleek4260, RJRRAA, FabrevansXOXOBrittana and Kera for your continued support throughout this story, it means so much :D**

**So that's it I guess ...**


End file.
